La Leyenda de Icegirl
by Mabss
Summary: hace miles de años ella fue la princesa del sur, traicionada por la persona kien amaba, regresa después de la muerte tomando el cuerpo de kagome y dando inico a su venganza, encontrandose con la reencarnacion de kien la hizo sufrir... actualizado!
1. Prólogo

Hola espero que les guste este fanfic. Es la primera vez que escribo hacer de esta pareja: kag/sessh.

Inuyasha no me pertenece (como quisiera).

------------ Es para cambio de escena o Flash Back

-"cuando los personajes hablan"

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

Ya no tengo más que decir solo que me digan si les gusto o no, así que comencemos.

La Leyenda de Icegirl

Prólogo

Hace miles de años atrás existió una poderosa reina llamada Yukiko.

Esta reina tenia el poder de congelar todo lo que tocara y mover las tormentas de nieves a su antojo.

Yukiko era muy hermosa y tenia varios pretendientes, pero cuando era princesa, su madre llamada Mitsuko la comprometió con el príncipe Kazuo, un hombre de cabellos negros cual ojos daban la impresión de ver al mar.

Se casaron pero era infeliz ya que ella amaba a un hombre llamado Kenji, su guardaespaldas, de cabellos negros cuales ojos hipnotizaban con solo verlos.

Kenji y Yukiko tuvieron un amorío secreto pero un día, al llegar al lugar donde se iban a ver a escondidas, se encontró con una sorpresa no muy grata para ella: su amado se encontraba en los brazos de otra mujer q resultaba ser si sirvienta.

Ella, llena de odio y rencor, y sin saber que hacer al ver el engaño que le propiciaba ese ser a quien ella más amaba, los congelo a ambos.

El ahora rey, Kazuo, mando a matar a la reina al enterarse de que le había sido infiel con el hombre a quien más despreciaba.

Yukiko, sabiendo que no podría escapar de este problema y que no podría lidiar con su conciencia por lo que había hecho a ese ser tan especial, creo una espada que era de cristal y de hielo, que ni el mismo fuego podía derretir, y con este se lo incrusto en su pecho haciendo que su cuerpo se congelara por completo y que dejara de respirar.

Los guardias del rey la encontraron congelada y la hicieron pedazos, haciendo que su figura se fragmentara.

La reina juró que volvería a la vida para castigar a su esposo por lo que le hizo y que se vengaría del amante, amor de su vida, que no supo apreciarla y que la engaño con una plebeya.

Hola me gustaria que me dejaran reviews... hasta la próxima y graacias por leer...

Atte: Icegirl06


	2. Confusión

Capítulo #1

Confusión

Se encontraba en un lugar en donde todo estaba congelado, las lámparas, los platos, las copas, todo.

De pronto vio a una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios cuales ojos, de color grisaseos, expresaban una frialdad que penetraba hasta tu alma.

Vestia un vestido blanco muy hermoso, era de seda, estaba descalza y tenia como una corona de cristal y sus cabellos rubios se encontraban perfectamente rizados.

De repente la mujer se acercó a la azabache y como un susurro le dijo: "muy pronto volveré y haremos pagar todo el daño que nos han hecho, solo debes aceptar tu destino"

La azabache intento responderle algo pero no pudo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despertó exaltada, no, ella estaba asustada. _Nuevamente tengo ese sueño tan extraño_ pensó la miko de cabellos azabaches que no paraba de sudar.

-"Buenos días Kagome" le saludo amablemente la taijiya, haciendo que volviera de sus pensamientos.

-"Buenos días Sango" le respondió a su mejor amiga de una forma que demostraba angustia.

-"Te pasa algo??" pregunta Sango al ver el aspecto de Kagome.

-"No, solo tuve una pesadilla" dijo Kagome _Una pesadilla que no se pero me asusta mucho_ "Y donde se encuentran los demás??"

-"Bueno, Shippo y Kirara se encuentran con la anciana Kaede recolectando hierbas medicinales, Miroku fue a ver que podía traernos de comer pero no se a donde se fue Inuyasha" respondió Sango

-"Bueno, creo que daré un paseo, me acompañas??" preguntó la miko.

-"Esta bien"

-"Bueno vamos" la jaló y salio corriendo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las chicas se encontraban en un lago cercano a la aldea hablando de lo más animadas.

-"Bueno, y qué querías decirme Kagome"

-"Lo que pasa es que hace más de un mes tengo sueños raros con una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios que viste un vestido blanco muy ceñido a su cuerpo"

-"Y qué hay con eso"

-"Que siempre me dice que acepte mi destino y no me acuerdo lo otro"

-"Sabes, la mujer que me acabas de describir se parece a una historia que nos contó mi padre hace mucho, cuando era pequeña.

-"Enserio"

-"Si, se dice que hace mucho tiempo existió una reina muy hermos que al tocar algo se en convertía en hielo y que ella mató al amor de su vida porque la estaba engañando con su sirvienta"

-"Y como lo mato"

-"Lo congelo, pero el rey al darse cuenta la mando a matar y como ella se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho decidió quitarse la vida con una espada de hielo, que dicen que ni el mismo fuego lo podía derretir.

-"Wao" dijo la chica muy asombrada por el relato "Sabes Sango, tengo mucha hambre"

-"Vayamos a la aldea para comer y ver que hacen los chicos"

-"Esta bien" dijo la chica que ayudaba a su amiga para que se levantara de donde se encontraba y emprendía una carrera.


	3. Bella Traición 1º parte

Capítulo #2

Bella Traición 1º parte

Otra vez estaba en el mismo lugar, todo estaba congelado, pero eso no quería decir que no se veía hermoso.

Había una pared de hielo que le permitía verse a si misma, estaba tan distinta. Vestía un vestido largo de color blanco y sus cabellos tenían unos rizos rebeldes que la hacían ver encantadora, pero misteriosa.

Entonces lo vio a él, diciéndole que lo perdonara.

-"Kagome, no fue mi intención"

-"Lo siento"

-"Qué??"

Fue lo único que pudo decir el chico ya que se comenzaba a congelar de los pies a la cabeza.

-"Te amo" le dijo cuando el hielo le comenzaba a cubrir el cuello, y ahí estaba él, su cuerpo congelado, sin vida.

La chica cayó de rodillas envuelta en un llanto que nadie podría ayudarla a terminar.

-"Te odio, como pudiste" y diciendo esto una espada que tenia un cristal azul y blanco apareció, parecía de cristal o tal vez era de hielo.

-"No podría soportar que estés muerto por mi culpa, por mi falta de sabiduría" y diciendo esto se la incrustó en el pecho, haciendo que poco a poco se fuera congelando y haciendo parecer que era una escultura de hielo que dormía, mejor dicho que yacía en el suelo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despertó un poco asustada, se peñiscó para cerciorarse que solo era un sueño.

Aun era de noche, todos se encontraban durmiendo, menos ella.

-_Quien era el chico que me decía que me amaba?? Dónde esta Inuyasha??_ Se preguntó mentalmente al darse cuenta de la ausencia del hanyou, estaba preocupada por él, la había tratado con bastante indiferencia y eso la asustaba.

-_Mejor doy un paseo nocturno_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iban caminando por el bosque, Rin canturreaba muy feliz mientras que Jaken hacia lo posible por soportarla y no regañarla delante de su "amo bonito". Sesshomaru mientras tanto iba caminando y decidió ir a descansar a ese lago parecía estar lleno de mucha tranquilidad.

Se sentó bajo un árbol para descansar y pensar con más claridad.

-"Rin ven para acá" le ordenó un muy enojado Jaken.

La pequeña hizo caso omiso y decidió adentrase a ese bosque.

De repente se escuchó un grito, y a Sesshomaru no le agradó darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-"Sr. Sesshomaru, venga por favor" gritaba Rin que parecía estar un poco desesperada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sus pies ya no le podían dar más, estaba cansada de correr sin rumbo fijo, pero solo quería alejarse de esa escena, sus ojos estaban hinchados por tanto llorar y sin haberse percatado, se encontraba perdida.

De repente se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, la pequeña que acompañaba a Sesshomaru la observaba con ojos de preocupación, tal vez por el estado en el que se encontraba.

No supo por qué, pero se sintió muy agotada y sintió que su cuerpo pesaba mucho, así que se dejó caer.

-"Sr. Sesshomaru, venga por favor" gritaba Rin que parecía estar un poco desesperada.


	4. Bella Traición 2º parte

Hola amigos!! Gracias por los reviews que he recibido sweetchild, siri14 y kagome-tqn. Y por ello decidí continuarlo y weno espero que les guste este capítulo.

Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takashi y esto lo escribo solo por diversión.

Esta pareja no es oficial pero se me ocorrió. Ya sin más nada que decir, espero que lo disfruten.

Capítulo #3

Bella Traición 2º parte

Sesshomaru al escuchar a la infante corrió hacia donde ella se encontraba, mostrando un rostro inexpresable pero solo su preocupación era reflejada en sus ojos.

-"Qué pasa" preguntó Jaken

-"No se por qué pero se desmayo y se encontraba llorando, por favor Sr. Sesshomaru ayúdela" Esto último se lo pidió más como suplica que como favor.

Al ver que la pequeña le suplicaba, se acercó hacia la joven que se encontraba más bien en un profundo sueño y la alzó para así llevársela._Si esto puede hacer que la pequeña se deje de meter en problemas, obvio que lo haré._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol comenzaba a molestarle un poco. Se percató que estaba la pequeña Rin, así se llamaba verdad??, el fiel sirviente Jaken y Sesshomaru.

-"Que bueno que despiertas, me tenias muy preocupada" le dijo la pequeña.

-"Qué hago aquí??"

-"Te encontré en el bosque y te desmayaste"

-"Entiendo" Dijo esto al recordar el por qué le había ocurrido eso.

--------------- Flash Back---------------

Caminaba por el espeso bosque para ver si podía conciliar el sueño y entonces, su vista se nubló ante aquella escena: Inuyasha se encontraba con Kikyo besándose de la forma más apasionada.

-"Esto no puede estar pasando, no ahora"

**Ya no quiero verlo otra vez**

**Mi alma está partida en dos por ti**

**No me importa el fuego en el que ardo hoy**

-"Por qué siempre debo estar presente cuando hacen eso??"

Entonces se acercó a escuchar, detrás de un gran árbol podía oír claramente lo que se decían, o más bien lo que se prometían.

-"Por qué te tengo que amar??"

**Dicen que estoy enferma de amor**

**Que me levanto y vuelvo a caer por ti**

**Cada vez que te apareces frente a mí**

-"Kikyo, eres lo más grandioso que me ha dado la vida y… creo que ya me decidí de entre las dos (hablo de kikyo y kagome)

-"A quién has elegido??"

-"A ti, solo a ti porque yo te amo"

-"Inuyasha"

Ella no lo podía creer, no podía ser posible, por que a ella le tenía que pasar esto.

**Porque sin ti no hay camino ni destino**

**Estoy perdida**

No podía creerlo, quería pensar que lo que había oído era una farsa, una mentira o tal vez una pesadilla, pero sabía que no debía engañarse de esa forma.

**Porque sin ti no me importan**

**Los minutos ni los días**

Recordó todo lo que había vivido junto a él, pero sabía que eso ya no importaba porque él se iba a ir con otra mujer, su antepasado y lo peor del caso es que se llevaba lo más preciado para ella… su corazón.

-_Te felicito Kikyo, supiste como ganarte el corazón de Inuyasha_

**Porque sin ti no hay presente ni futuro**

**Sálvame**

**De esta bella traición que mató mi razón**

Recordó el juramento que le había hecho hace un tiempo atrás "_siempre estaré contigo, sea cual sea tu decisión yo estaré ahí"_, realmente eso ya no le importaba, cómo podría pensar quedarse en un lugar donde la persona a quien ella era capaz de entregarle la vida ni la quisiera??

-"Estaría completamente loca"

**Perdona si me olvido de ti**

**Lo siento si agoté la ilusión**

**No me importa el juramento que te di**

Quería dejar de verlos, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba y eso no era bueno. Y lo inevitable estaba por ocurrir: Inuyasha comenzó a despojar a la miko de sus vestimentas, mientras que Kagome trataba de alejarse y de aguantar las lágrimas que se avecinaban a salir de sus chocolates ojos.

-"No me importa si piensas que soy egoísta, no estaré con una persona que no le importa mis sentimientos"

Y diciendo esto, Kagome se alejó, ya no quería lastimarse más y romper los pedazos que quedaban de su corazón.

**Me dicen que tu amor terminó**

**Que sólo eres una canción de ayer**

**Un suspiro que en el aire se quedó**

Inuyasha seguía despojando a Kikyo de las vestimentas que cubrían la pálida piel, mientras que ella le besaba de forma apasionada ocasionando suspiros por parte del chico.

-"Kagome"

-"Qué acabas de decir" preguntó furiosa Kikyo ante tal confusión.

-"Kikyo…yo…" trató de responder el hanyou que no sabia que decir.

-"Sabes, cuando sepas a quien has elegido entonces hablamos" y diciendo esto tomó su ropa, se la puso y desapareció en la espesura del bosque, dejando atrás a un muy confundido Inuyasha.

**Dónde estarás**

**Cuando mis labios te busquen**

Ella, que al principio caminaba, ahora no podía parar de correr, quería desaparecer de ese sitio, ya no quería ser una carga para sus amigos y para él, ya no.

**Y dónde estará**

**El sueño tan dulce que**

**Era de los dos**

No sabia como volver hacia la aldea en donde se encontraba la anciana Kaede y sus amigos, pero eso ya no importaba. Luego pensó el como acabarían con Naraku y como acabarían de recolectar los otros fragmentos que quedaban de la Shikon No Tama, pero pensó que Kikyo los podía ayudar aunque sabia que sus amigos no estarían de acuerdo y no la recibirían con los brazos abiertos.

**Fuiste tú, sólo tú**

**Quien mató mi razón**

**Quien mató mi razón**

Sus pies ya no le podían dar más, estaba cansada de correr sin rumbo fijo, pero solo quería alejarse de esa escena, sus ojos estaban hinchados por tanto llorar y sin haberse percatado, se encontraba perdida.

De repente se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, la pequeña que acompañaba a Sesshomaru la observaba con ojos de preocupación, tal vez por el estado en el que se encontraba.

No supo por qué, pero se sintió muy agotada y sintió que su cuerpo pesaba mucho, así que se dejó caer.

--------------------------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------------------


	5. Acercamientos

Capítulo #4

Acercamientos

-"Kagome, estas bien??" preguntó la pequeña al ver que la azabache no respondía.

-"…Si, estoy bien" respondió esta.

-"Que bueno, te traje al de comer, quieres??"

-"si" dijo esta para que la niña le trajera los alimentos que había recolectado.

-"Mmm… esta delicioso, muchas gracias"

-"De nada, sabes hay un lago muy cerca de aquí así que puedes ir depués de comer y…"

-"Tranquila ya entendí, quieres ir??" preguntó

-"Me gustaría pero si voy el Sr. Jalen también tendría que venir a acompañarnos"

-"Entiendo" dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie y despidiéndose de la pequeña "espero no demorar mucho, cuídate pequeña"

-"Si Kagome" dijo esta despidiéndose con un movimiento de la mano.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era verdad que había un lago cerca de donde se encontraba, y era muy hermoso ya que sus aguas eran cristalinas. La chica se fue despojando de toda su ropa quedando así desnuda y poco a poco se fue introduciendo en esas aguas frías, pero a ella eso no le molestaba es más se sentía mejor así.

Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru se encontraba un poco atontado ante tal escena, y es que aunque el dijera que los humanos eran ineptos y despreciables, nunca había visto algo parecido. No podía negar que esa mujer era hermosa y con esas curvas muy definidas era irresistible para él _"pero que rayos estoy pensando?? Al gran Sesshomaru no le puede parecer hermoso ver a una humana desnuda"_ Sabia que mentía pero… qué podía hacer?? Esa mujer le atraía un poco por tal belleza y quién sabe, tal vez por su gran corazón.

Kagome sentía que alguien la estaba observando así que comenzó a mirar por todas partes y cuando se dio cuenta, Sesshomaru estaba pasando cerca de donde ella se encontraba.

-"Humana, si quieres regresar con el idiota de mi hermano, no te olvides despedir de Rin."

-"Ahh¿??" dijo ésta un poco confundida y bueno espero a que el youkai se alejara para salir de donde se encontraba y comenzar a vestirse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La chica tenía un solo objetivo: bañarse una vez más en el lago.

Realmente no se quería ir de donde se encontraba la pequeña Rin porque, sin querer se había encariñado un poco y cuando había regresado de bañarse, osea en la mañana, se había quedado jugando con Rin y ambas comieron juntas, mientras que Jalen las vigilaba.

Ya había llegado al lugar pero tenía un pequeño problemita: Sesshomaru se encontraba bañando y parecía que no tenía intenciones de salir del agua.

-_Por Kami, que figura!!_

El youkai se había recostado en una roca permitiendo ver su escultural cuerpo.

-_Inuyasha desearía tener un cuerpo como ese_, comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

-"Ya puedes salir de ahí humana" le gritó Sesshomaru, que con sus sentidos la había percibido.

-"Eh… yo… lo… siento" dijo esta saliendo de sus escondite y tartamudeando ya que no sabia que excusa inventar.

-"Sé que deseas lo mismo que yo" dijo este saliendo del lago y acercandose a ella de forma peligrosa.

-"A qué te refieres??" dijo esta tratando de no ponerse nerviosa.

-"Sabes a qué" dijo este acercándose más a ella, eliminando el espacio que quedaba entre ellos dos.

-"Yo…" la chica trató de decir algo pero fue silenciada por los labios de Sesshomaru que eran muy deliciosos, tan dulces como los caramelos.

Kagome no sabía que hacer, y sin querer, poco a poco comenzó a corresponderle. Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru se encontraba satisfecho al sacarle suspiros a la miko, se dio cuenta de su falta de experiencia porque no sabia que hacer. La falta de oxígeno se hizo presente, así que poco a poco se fueron separando.

-"Ahora si, me puedes decir por qué estas aquí??"

-"Bueno yo… venía a bañarme" respondió Kagome.

-"Y… por qué no nos bañamos juntos??"

La chica enrojeció apenas el hizo ese comentario. Sabía que no debía decirle que no porque si no terminaría muerta, pero no se dio cuenta que él la estaba besando de forma apasionada y que poco a poco la estaba desvistiendo, así que lo único que podía hacer era dejarse llevar y cerrar sus ojos.


	6. El despertar de la Reina

Capítulo #5

El despertar de la Reina

Ambos habían pasado una noche espléndida, principalmente él ya que había saciado su sed de sexualidad, y es que muy pronto venía la temporada de apareamiento o como decía él, de contraer votos nupciales.

Ella por su parte, al principio le pareció una tortura pero cada caricia que él le proporcionaba la relajaban más y al final también lo disfrutó.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se encontraban desayunando, todos estaban en silencio ya que después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, él seguí tratándola con indiferencia y hasta humillándola.

Kagome no podía negar que el chico, o mejor dicho el youkai, no se veía mal y que tenía un cuerpo en excelentes condiciones.

Sesshomaru no se encontraba y ella trataba de disimular que estaba preocupada por él, pero era casi imposible hacer que no había pasado nada entre ellos dos, él la había hecho sentir mujer y había tenido la mejor noche de su vida.

Se puso de pie, despidiéndose de la pequeña y encaminándose para darse un baño. Cuando estaba más alejada de donde anteriormente se encontraba, le pareció escuchar voces y se escondió detrás de unos árboles que encontró.

Sesshomaru se encontraba hablando con… Kagura?? weno, no podía escuchar nada pero lo que vio no se necesitaba oír: Sesshomaru la agarró por la cintura y subió la barbilla para si poderle plantar un beso.

No supo por qué, pero ella sintió que su corazón se hacía añicos.

Después de aquel beso, Kagura sacó una pluma y se fue volando por los aires. Esperó que Kagura se alejara lo necesario para irse, pero, se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más…

-"Qué haces aquí" preguntó de forma seca

-"No creo que te importe" dijo apareciendo ante él pero tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que querían salir.

-"Me importa" respondió Sesshomaru.

-"No lo creo, ayer me hiciste tuya para que hoy te encuentre besando a Kagura."

-"Eso no te incumbe"

-"Claro que si"

-"No, no eres nada mío"

-"Qué??"

-"Anoche, para mi lo que pasó no significó nada, para ti si?"

-"Mmm… tal vez si" dijo esta bajando su mirada que se tornaba cristalina.

-"Para mi, ayer tenía deseos de ti, debía saciar esa sed que tenía"

La chica no podía creer que el medio hermano de Inuyasha le dijera todas esas cosas, pensaba que él era diferente, pero en algo se tenia que parecer no??

-"Sabes qué?? Vete al infierno!!" gritó esta dejando caer gruesas lágrimas "púdrete" y diciendo esto se encaminó hacia el lago para irse por el bosque, en donde la encontraron.

Por unos momentos, Sesshomaru sintió como esas palabras lo herían en su frío corazón. Realmente no había sido su intención haberle dicho lo que le dijo, así que prefirió ir a buscarla y hablar con ella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome por fin había legado al lago, por unos instantes recordó lo pasado y estalló en llanto, mientras que Sesshomaru se escondía detrás de unos arbustos. Kagome no podía creer como se sentía, era como cuando Inuyasha se iba a ver con Kikyo, pero esto le dolía más y eso no era normal, era inexplicable.

-"Por fin te sientes como yo"

-"Quién está hablando??" preguntó ella viendo a su alrededor y dándose cuenta que se encontraba sola.

-"Sabes quién soy… no te hagas" le respondió la misteriosa voz.

-"No, no se quién eres, déjate ver"

-"Ya me has visto" respondió, ignorando lo que le había pedido.

-"Yo…·"

-"Así que estás cansada de llorar por amor?? Que cursi suenas, deberías saber lo que el destino te depara"

-"Mi destino..??"

Sintió que el lago la llamaba así que se sumergió completamente, pero cuando trató de salir de las aguas, se había congelado por completo y no tenía escapatoria ya que él oxígeno que le quedaba poco a poco se desvanecía. Sesshomaru no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-"Kagome, acepta tu destino, ayudame!!" volvió a hablarle esa voz.

Ella cansada de tratar de romper el hielo que la aprisionaba, comenzó a recordar los mejores momentos que había vivido junto a sus amigos y por qué no, hasta de Sesshomaru se acordó. Solo sonrió y respondió un poco dudosa ante lo que le había dicho esa voz.

-"Acepto, acepto ayudarte" dejó escapar todo lo que le quedaba de oxígeno y poco a poco comenzó a sentir un frío que la hacía sentir confortable y lo último que hizo fue cerrar sus ojos.

Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru estaba preocupado ya que llevaba mucho tiempo en el ahora congelado lago. Cuando trató de acercarse, el hielo desapareció y el cuerpo de Kagome emergió, pero estaba congelada, anonadado por tal acontecimiento trató de ver si era solo un juego de su imaginación, pero el cuerpo de la miko fue descongelándose desde su cabeza hasta los pies.

Kagome se paró en seco y esta vez lucía muy distinta: vestía un vestido blanco ceñido a su cuerpo y de su cintura llevaba un corte en forma de V que desde ahí hasta sus pies era pomposo. Llevaba un escote muy pronunciado, Sus cabellos estaban perfectamente rizados y en su cuello llevaba un prendedor en forma de copo de nieve que sujetaba una capa blanca que llegaba hasta donde su vestido, hasta los pies. Su piel era más pálida y su mirada ya no mostraba amor, sino una frialdad que era penetrante y fuerte, cargada de odio y rencor. Sus pies estaban totalmente desnudos y sus labios un poco sonrojados.

-"Muy pronto pagarán por lo que me hicieron sufrir y todos se arrodillarán ante mi… jajaja!!" Este comentario dejó a Sesshomaru en shock.

Hola a todos!! weno aproveché que me dio un ataque de inspiración para poder actualizar.

Aviso importante: A partir de la próxima semana entro a clases y creo que solo podré actualizar una vez por semana... todo depende de los profes pero haré lo posible por seguir la historia, asi que no me ascesinen si no lo hago por un buen rato.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. y weno si tienen ideas para el próximo cap. me los pueden hacer llegar, o tal vez me puedan dar una critica o... no lo sé. Lo que sé es que los veo en la próxima... atte: icegirl06


	7. Kagome y Yukiko, una sola

Hola a todos!!! Lamento no haber podido actualizar pero es q estoy muy ocupadita en la escuela… además que weno ya termines mis examenes asi q hoy tenia el dia libre jeje…

Gracias por sus reviews **azul, sweetchild, naome09-seSshoXkag, katia, Marta Kou, andrea **y **kaoru-uchiha**.

Weno aki les dejo otro capitulo más y espero q les guste, los personajes no me pertenecen (quisiera yo…) son de Rumiko Takashi, mi fic nno tiene fines lucros… lo escribo por diversión jeje!!!

-"Cuando los personajes hablan"

_Pensamiento de los personajes_

_------------------------_Cambio de escena_-----------------------_

_--------------------_Flash back_------------------------_

Capítulo #6

-"Muy pronto pagarán por lo que me hicieron sufrir y todos se arrodillarán ante mi… jajaja!!" Este comentario dejó a Sesshomaru en shock.

-"Oye tu, sal de tu escondite!!" le grito Kagome haciendo que ante ella apareciera Sesshomaru.

-"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa forma humana insolente?" respondio este con una mirada fulminante tomándola del brazo y acercándolo hacia él.

-"Suéltame idiota" decía la azabache que luchaba por zafarse del agarre de Sesshomaru, pero este le robo un cálido beso al cual ella no correspondio _"estará tan enojada que ni me corresponde??" _se preguntaba este, y sin darse cuenta la chica le marco los cinco dedos de la mano en su mejilla izquierda.

-"No te atrevas a volverlo a hacer o sino…"

-"O sino que?? ¿Qué me podría hacer una simple humana como tu?"

-"Te haría esto" Kagome se acercó hacia él y lo comenzó a besar, pero de repente Sesshomaru comenzó a sentir que su sangre youkai se empezaba a congelar.

-_"¿Qué me estas haciendo Kagome?"_ pensaba este mientras que Kagome se separaba de él.

-"La próxima vez que me beses o me toques te irá peor, pero sabes… me pareces atractivo y por eso no te pienso matar… hoy no… quien sabe talvez otro día" decía esta y con un ademán de sus manos descongelo la sangre del youkai de ojos ámbar.

-"¿Qué rayos fue lo que me hicistes?"

-"Ah… lo que te hice??... solo congele tu sangre" decía esta con una mueca altanera que a Sesshomaru no le agradaba.

-"Sabes… me quedaría más tiempo hablando contigo pero… tengo muchas cosas que hacer" decía la azabache apartándose del youkai que la miraba muy confundido "Bueno será hasta la próxima mi corazón y… por poco se me olvida… si piensas que soy tu amiguita de nombre Kagome, estás muy equivocado porque me llamo Yukiko y soy Icegirl… otro día te explicaré"

-"Estás loca mujer?" le preguntó a Kagome, pero esta le ignoro y de repente ella se comenzó a congelar desde sus pies hasta la cabeza _"¿qué está pasando? _Pensó este.

-"Ya te dije que me llamo Yukiko, soy Icegirl y nos volveremos a ver… jaja" decía la voz de Yukiko

-"_¿De dónde salió esa voz?"_ se seguía preguntando Sessomaru, pero todas esas interrogantes desaparecieron al ver que el cuerpo congelado de Kagome (Yukiko) se derretía y que el agua que quedaba después de ese proceso se volaba con una ventisca muy fría _"definitivamente que tengo que encontrar una respuesta a lo que acaba de pasar" _pensaba este alejándose del lugar para ir a donde se encontraban Rin y Jalen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una gran ventisca acompañada de granizos hicieron que el cuerpo de Kagome, que aún seguía congelado, apareciera y poco a poco se empezara a descongelar, producto de los asombrosos poderes que recién volvía a obtener. Lentamente abrió sus ojos para ver al lugar donde hace tanto tiempo no había estado y que le hacia recordar tantas cosas de su pasado… que ahora la perturbaba.

-"Hace tanto que no volvia a ver este lugar… mi palacio…me pregunto si aun alguien vive en el pueblo" comenzó a susurrar Yukiko tomando prestado el cuerpo de Kagome, mientras que ella dormia en su subconsciente, donde no existía nada…solo ella "No creo que vivan personas… hace tanto que no tocaba las flores…"

La chica comenzó a caminar, a lo lejos divisó un gran palacio de cristal que obviamente era de hielo.

-"Por fin estoy devuelta" comentó para que solo el viento lo escuchara.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a un lago que para su sorpresa estaba congelado.

-"¿Quién fue el idiota que congelo MI lago?" y con un movimiento de sus delicadas manos poco a poco descongelo el lago de aguas cristalinas "Así esta mejor". Siempre le gustó bañarse en las celestes aguas del lago y podía pasar horas divirtiéndose con la nieve… en su vida pasado _"cuando todo era más fácil y sencillo... cuando aún no sabia de ese sentimiento llamado amor" _pensaba ella mientras que una lágrima comenzaba a salir de esas cuencas achocolatadas que tenía como ojos _"si tan solo mi madre me hubiera dejado libre, sin compromisos… dejarme casar con él, pero ella prefirió comprometerme con ese…"_ dejó de pensar en eso, le hacia mal y ahora ella había regresado para vengarse del que podría ser la reencarnación de Kenji y Kazuo.

Estiró su pie para que se humedeciera en el lago que, a pesar de encontrarse en un lugar donde los efectos del sol no calentaban, este se encontraba a una temperatura normal (a lo que ellos tomarían como temperatura caliente); poco a poco siguió introduciendose hasta quedar completamente mojada, luego de eso salío de ahí y se encontró con los árboles, en sus hojas habían rastro de nieve; y rosas blancas, sus preferidas, que estaban en la entrada de su palacio.

-"Mis flores, mis árboles, todo sigue como lo deje" dijo esta tomando una rosa blanca entre sus manos y entró al lugar cristalizado.

El palacio era muy hermoso por dentro, con estatuas inmortalizando a los que habían pasado por el largo camino de sus reinados, esculpidas de hielo que le hacían juego al lugar; y ahí vio a una… que en lo personal le desagradaba mucho.

-"Kazuo" avanzó rápidamente para después con una movida de sus manos desfragmentara la obra de arte que la lleno de ira. "Ahora me agrada más como acabas de quedar…jaja" siguió esta dejando atrás a la estatua hecha añicos.

Entró a una habitación donde se encontraba el pozo mágico, objeto que ella había heredado de su familia y que había pasado de generación en generación; y que permitía ver lo que la persona pidiese.

-"Pozo mágico, tu que me muestras la verdad y me permites ver más allá, ¿existe la reencarnación de Kazuo?

El pozo comenzó a mostrar por medio de sus cristalinas aguas, una imagen de un hanyou de cabellera plateada y de ojos ámbar.

-"Con que eres tu… ja te arrepentirás por lo que me hicistes en el pasado" dijo Yukiko y continuó "¿Existe la reencarnación de Kenji o es que no regresó a la vida?" preguntó nuevamente esperando deseosa la respuesta del pozo.

Esta vez la imagen que se reflejo era de un hombre quién ella ya conociá.

-"Sesshomaru" de sus labios salió el nombre, lo recordaba muy bien, talvez él no le dijo como se llamaba, pero Kagome si: en sus recuerdos tenía guardada la valiosa información que Yukiko necesitaba. "Te dije que nos volveríamos a encontrar" y diciendo esto último comenzó a congelarse para después derretir su cuerpo y transportarlo con la ventisca de frío.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pelea estaba pareja, Naraku seguía como si nada, los ataques que le proporcionaban nuestros héroes al parecer solo le hacían un poco de cosquillas.

-"¿Por qué no se rinden de una buena vez? Prometo que les otorgaré una muerte rápida" decía Naraku, muy feliz de haber acabado momentos antes con la miko que Onigumo tanto amo.

-"Eres un imbécil, te mataré VIENTO CORTANTE" Inuyasha intentaba por milésima vez que su ataque tan siquiera debilitara a Naraku, más esto no sucedió.

-"Hiraikotsu" gritaba la exterminadora mientras su arma de batallas acababa con más de 100 demonios, mandados por Naraku. "¿Se encuentra bien houshi-sama?" preguntaba esta a Miroku que estaba un poco herido.

-"No es nada, estoy bien" respondía este para despreocupar a Sango… su amada Sango _"no es momento de estar pensando en Sango, debes ayudar para aniquilar a Naraku" _se regañaba internamente. "Vamos Sango, debemos ayudar a Inuyasha y al joven Sesshomaru para acabar con Naraku"

-"Tiene razón, Kirara" llamaba a su fiel compañera, que evolucionó para que Sango y Miroku montaran sobre ella para atacar a Naraku desde los aires.

Mientras tanto, con Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y Naraku…

-"En serio, no malgasten sus energías"

-"Aquí el único que se debe preocupar eres tú, Naraku"

-"Joven Sesshomaru, nunca pensé que me dijera semejantes cosas y más, que se uniera a su medio-hermano para aniquilarme"

-"Piensa lo que quieras, me tiene sin cuidado" respondía un fastidiado Sesshomaru.

De repente una presencia mucho más fuerte que la de Naraku se hizo presente, dando visión a la nueva Kagome.

-"Con que los encontré… ahora pagarán"

-"Kagome" dijo el hanyou.

-"Kagome" gritó Sango al ver a su amiga que había desaparecido días atrás.

-"La reencarnación de Kikyo, señorita Kagome que bien se ve" respondió el sínico de Naraku al ver las vestimentas de esta.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Sesshomaru ignorando lo anteriormente dicho.

-"Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver" respondió esta dejando a todos con muchas interrogantes "Además que te he venido a buscar, mi querido Kenji".

Weno espero que les haya gustado… porfis dejen reviews eso me motiva muxo más para que siga actualizando, aunque a veces no puedo por casi no tengo tiempo pero wenuu…

Me despido, atte: icegirl06


	8. Naraku ha muerto, Yukiko regresa

Hola a todos!!! Primero que todo les pido disculpas por no haber actualizado pero es que la escuela no esta nada fácil, además que los profesores ponen muchos temas para estudiar… pero no es excusa.

Weno les agradesco de corazón a **sweetchild**, **Mika and Elena**, **Lia Sama**, **goshi**, **AShan** y a **Alcalime** por los reviews que me mandaron…. lamento tanto la demora, pero serán recompenzados ehh!!!

Importante:

"dialogo de los personajes"

"_pensamiento de los personajes"_

(n.a: notas de la autora)

Ya me dejo del bla bla blaaa y comencemos a leer…

Capítulo 7

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Sesshomaru ignorando lo anteriormente dicho.

-"Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver" respondió esta dejando a todos con muchas interrogantes "Además que te he venido a buscar, mi querido Kenji".

Todos los presentes se encontraban confundidos, primero con esa repentina aparición, segundo porque sentían que su poder espiritual había incrementado…talvez no era el único poder que había incrementado, y tercero ¿¿por qué llamaba a sesshomaru de esta manera¿??

-"Kenji¿?? Kagome, donde rayos te habías metido¿??"

-"No tienes el derecho de hablarme de esa manera, patético hanyou!

-"Kagome, que sucede contigo??"

-"Nada que deba interesarte"

-"Vaya Inuyasha, primero pierdes a Kikyo y ahora a la señorita Kagome" decía de forma burlesca el hanyou de ojos rojo-óxido

-"Tú detestable criatura, ni te entrometas en lo que no te concierne" decía la azabache

-"Cómo me has llamado¿??"

-"Creo que ya me oíste"

-"Pagarás por lo insolente que has sido" de repente Naraku la agarró por el cuello y poco a poco le quitaba el aire para así terminar con su vida.

-"Di que te arrepientes, y no te haré daño"

-"No estoy tan loca, y mucho menos debo respetar a un hanyou que vulgarmente se proclama uno de los seres más fuertes de este mundo"

-"Entonces morirás!!"

-_"Eso lo veremos"_

-"Pero que rayos…"

Naraku comenzó a sentir que la temperatura de su cuerpo bajaba y comenzaba a tener un frío indescriptible, su sangre poco a poco comenzaba a coagularse y cada parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a caer en un letargo del cual parecía que nunca se repondría.

-"Creo que te equivocaste al meterte conmigo, yo no soy esa detestable miko a quien hace momentos eliminaste, soy alguien superior a ti y a muchos que creen que son invencibles"

-"Esta usted loca señorita kagome, usted no podría eliminarme tan fácilmente, soy el Gran Naraku y soy INVENCIBLE… jajajajaja!!"

-"Eso lo veremos, si me pides perdón de rodillas creo que no te mataré lentamente, de lo contrario, si no lo haces cada partícula de tu cuerpo sufrirá el peor castigo que te hayas imaginado"

-"Creo que una humana como tú no puede hacer muu…"

Ante tal comentario, Yukiko simplemente con un movimiento de sus manos comenzó a torturar de forma cruel a Naraku. Primero le congeló los tobillos, haciendo que perdiera la sensibilidad que tenia en esta zona para luego desfragmentar pedacito por pedacito a la zona antes mencionada.

-"AHHH, NO MÁS, POR FAVOR TE LO SUPLICO"

-"Lo siento, pero desgraciadamente tus suplicas ya no serán escuchadas… sabes creo que me divertiré muucchhhooo!!" decía Yukiko utilizando un gesto lo suficientemente sádico para sembrar el miedo en el hanyou de ojos rojo-óxido.

Los presentes estaban horrorizados por lo que sus ojos les permitía observar, Kagome (Yukiko) ahora defragmentaba los brazos de Naraku, sinceramente les daba lástima el pobre hanyou que pagaba con creces lo que tanto mal les había causado.

-"Creo que ya me aburrí, últimas palabras que quieras compartir conmigo¿??"

-"AYUDENME, SÉ QUE NO FUÍ BUENO PERO POR FAVOR SE LOS RUEGO, AYUDENME DE ESTA BRUJA!!"

-"Mmm… creo que hablaste más de la cuenta" se fue acercando lentamente con su vestido blanco al pobre hanyou, con su dedo índice de la mano derecha tocó la frente de este y una luz de color azul se fue formando "Creo que ahora conocerás el infierno, MUERE!!" y la luz azul atravesó la cabeza, sin embargo no le sucedió nada.

-"Vaya, parece que tu ataque es insignificante"

-"De hecho ahora es que comenzará a hacer efecto"

Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru se encontraba buscando una explicación ante lo que comenzaba a suceder: Naraku poco a poco se congelaba y a medida que se congelaba, cada parte de su cuerpo se dispersaba gracias a la acción del viento que parecía estar a favor de la tal Yukiko.

-"QUEMA, QUEMA"

-"Sabias que al comenzar a congelarte, estoy parando la circulación de tu cuerpo y cada que desfragmento una partícula tuya sentirás el dolor???

-"AHHHH"

-"Eso también pensé, pero esto solo es para que aprendas que no debes meterte conmigo"

-"PUDRETE BRUJA"

-"Con que esas tenemos¿?? Bien, tu lo quisistes"

De un momento a otro, un aura azul rodeo el cuerpo de Kagome y esta comenzó a recitar una oración en un idioma desconocido para muchos, Naraku la miraba con curiosidad hasta que comenzó a sentor que su cuerpo se descongelaba.

-"A esto te refieres que me ibas a hacer¿??"

-"De hecho, no eh terminado contigo"

De la nada comenzó a aparecer cristales de hielo que flotaban en el aire, mientras que la persona que los controlaba definía la dirección en la que las iba a mandar.

-"Quiero que sepas que nunca me caíste bien y a Kagome principalmente, pero bueno no lo tomes personal con lo que haré a continuación"

-"Estas loca¿?? Si se supone que tu eres Kagome…¿??

Yukiko mandó a los cristales a la dirección en la que Naraku se encontraba, este palideció al ver que no uno sino miles de cristales hielo se acercaban a una velocidad impresionante.

-"NOOOOOOOOOO"

Fue el último grito que el hanyou de cabellos negros y ojos rojo-óxido pudo dar, la chica lo había cortado en miles de pedacitos y no conforme con eso lo poco que quedaba de él lo había congelado y luego desaparecido gracias a una ventisca helada que había hecho. Las extensiones de Naraku tambíen había pasado por lo mismo, con la diferencia que sus cuerpos se hicieron polvo para después esparcirse por el viento que los había traicionado.

-"Kagome, cómo lograste hacer eso¿?? Preguntó un hanyou de mirada ambarina, anonadado por semejante espectáculo.

-"Primero que todo, yo no soy Kagome"

-"Pero que tonterías dices¿??"

-"A mi nadie me dice tonta, Kazuo"

-"Cómo me llamastes¿??"

-"Kazuo, Inuyasha, son la misma persona"

-"Sinceramente no se de que me hablas"

-"No te hagas conmigo, sé que recuerdas lo que pasó hace mucho y sé que recuerdas también que me mandaste a matar"

-"Señorita Kagome, sé que no debo inmiscuirme en sus asuntos, pero que yo recuerde Inuyasha sería incapaz de mandarla a matar" Le dijo un muy confundido Miroku ante la actitud de su amiga.

-"Houshi-sama, creo que es mejor que nos quedemos apartados de este asunto" Recomendó Sango que se encontraba igual que Miroku.

-"Ustedes no saben nada porque ustedes no existían cuando yo vivía!!"

-"Si no eres Kagome, entonces quien rayos eres" Habló por fin el youkai de mirada ambar.

-"Creo que ya te lo dije en el pasado, pero ustedes no, así que voy a presentarme"

El cielo fue adquiriendo un color grisáceo, un viento muy frío se hacía presente, de la nada lo que era hierba y vegetación comenzó a cubrirse de un hielo haciendo que se viera de una forma a otra como si fuese su palacio.

Los chicos no perdieron mucho tiempo y montaron de una forma rápida a Kirara para que esta se elevara por los cielos y los salvara de una muerte muy fría.

Kagomo (Yukiko) río ampliamente al admirar su creación, todo estaba congelado y sin rastro de ese astro rey que iluminaba los días.

-"Bien, soy Yukiko o Icegirl, soy la antigua princesa que pasó a ser a reina y que muchos conocen que engañaba a su marido, y he vuelto para vengarme de ustedes dos!!" Dijo esto mientras señalaba a Sesshomaru y a Inuyasha.

-"Y yo que te hice¿??" Preguntó Inuyasha.

-"Tú, miserable, mandaste a un ejercito a que me capturaran y me dieran una muerte despiadada"

-"Bueno, pido disculpas, pero por favor deja a Kagome en paz" Dijo de forma sincera a la tal Yukiko.

-"Quién te dijo que le estaba haciendo daño¿??"

-"Claro que la estas dañando" Insistía el hanyou

-"De hecho, ella misma acepto a que la dejara durmiendo en algún lugar de su mente mientras que yo tomaba prestado su cuerpo"

-"No, eso es mentira, pagarás por lo que le has hecho!!"

Inuyasha se dirigía a Yukiko con colmillo de acero, estaba a punto de mandarle el viento cortante hasta que…

-"Pero que rayos…"

El cuerpo de Inuyasha se paralizó totalmente, poco a poco comenzó a congelarse desde sus pies, su cadera, su pecho, y parte de su cuello, solo faltaba la cabeza para que ella lo desapareciera tal como hizo momentos antes con Naraku.

-"Creo que esto no me satisface con lo que tenia planeado para ti, pero lo cierto es que te quiero acabar de una vez por todas así que MUEREEE!!"

-"DETENTE"

La chica voltio para mirar a la persona que le había interrumpido, hasta que se percato de que era él.

-"No has cambiado en nada, Kenji"

-"Yo no soy Kenji, soy el Gran Lord Sesshomaru y no permitiré que acabes con él"

-"Por qué¿??" Dijo Yukiko adoptando una pose de arrogante.

-"Porque el único que acabará con voy a ser yo"

-"Lo siento encanto, pero no te daré ese privilegio, además que muy pronto será tu turno"

-"Libéralo y dame una razón para que me quieras aniquilar"

-"Y qué gano yo¿??"

-"Lo que desees hacer conmigo (n.a: no piensen mal ehh!!)"

-"Mmm… Esta bien"

De un solo movimiento de su cabeza, Inuyasha quedó libre de esa capa fría que había dormido a su cuerpo y parte de su sangre.

-"Un trato es un trato, ahora quiero que me expliques porque quieres matarme" Le recordó rápidamente Sesshomaru.

-"Porqué quiero matarte… eso es fácil de responder, todo comenzó cuando…"

Que les pareció este capítulo¿?? Wenu, dudas, sugerencias para el otro cap, reclamos, lo que sea pero porfis háganmelo saber solo mandándome un review…!!! Atte: icegirl06 º.º


	9. Recuerdos Y Un Triste Adiós

Hola a todos!!! Wenu como veran… no me demore muxo para actualizar wiii!!!

Kero avisarles que este cap es el que me ha costado más debido a que como regalo puse dos songfics (espero y les guste!!)… son de Linkin Park.

Agradesco los reviews de: **zandy**, **Mitsuki Himura**, **sweetchild**, **RefiraM**, **zuleyma**, **Fanitix**, **Nadja-chan** y **NollasBlack**; a las personas que agregaron mi historia como una de las favoritas; y aquellas que aunque no me manden un review, leen mi historia… GRACIAS!!!

Inuyasha no me pertenece, su dueña es la gran Rumiko Takahashi, así que escribo este ff solo por diversión y sin fines lucros.

Importante:

-"diálogo de los personajes"

-_"pensamiento de los personajes"_

(n.a: notas de la autora, osea yooo!!)

Sin más que escribir y decir, les dejo con este cap y espero que sea de su agrado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 8**

**Recuerdos y Un Triste Adiós**

-"Un trato es un trato, ahora quiero que me expliques porque quieres matarme" Le recordó rápidamente Sesshomaru.

-"Porqué quiero matarte… eso es fácil de responder, todo comenzó cuando…"

-"Espera Yukiko" le dijo Inuyasha un poco tímido

-"Qué quieres¿?? Acaso no te das cuenta que me acabas de interrumpir¿??"

-"Mmm… crees que también me puedas explicar el porque quieres acabar con mi vida¿??

-"Mmm… supongo, en vista de que le tengo que explicar a uno, no veo el inconveniente de terminar de explicarte a ti"

-"Mmm… gracias" le respondió un tanto agradecido el pobre de Inuyasha

-"Pero… que les quede claro que no significa que no les haré nada después de terminar" advirtió un tanto divertida Yukiko al ver el cambio que obtuvieron los rostros de todos los demás presentes

-"…"

-"Lo tomaré como un sí" la azabache tomó aire para comenzar –"Mi infierno con ustedes dos comenzó…"

**----------------------------Inicio de Flash Back--------------------------**

**Numb (Paralizado)**

En una habitación donde las paredes eran de hielo y de un color azulado, una doncella se encontraba descansando en su cama. La doncella tenía rasgos muy finos, sus cabellos como el oro, sus labios un tanto sonrojados, sus ojos grisáceos que le expresaban al mundo una felicidad que muy pronto estallaría si se quedaba dentro de ese frágil cuerpo como el terciopelo, y su piel blanca como la nieve dejaban en claro su gran parecido a su madre, Mitsuko

-"Sra. Yukiko, Sra. Yukiko despierte"

-"Mmm…" respondió de forma atontada por el sueño

-"Sra. Yukiko, su madre la está esperando"

-"Mmm… cinco minutos más"

-"SRA. YUKIKO, SU MADRE LA ESPERA" gritó un tanto desesperado la mujer al ver sus intentos fallidos por levantar a la joven doncella

-"Tae, por favor no me grites que ya escuché"

-"Disculpeme Sra. Yukiko pero es que su madre quiere verle cuanto antes"

-_"Mmm… y ahora que me dirá"_

-"Sra. Yukiko le sucede algo¿??"

-"Mmm… nada Tae, sabes que quiere hablar mi madre con mi persona¿??"

-"No, por lo mismo es mi insistencia a que se apresure a levantarse de su cama"

-"Hay nooo, tan cómoda que estaba yo aquí!!!" dijo la rubia regalandole una de sus típicas sonrisas a su nana, Tae

-"Sra…"

-"Voy a cambiarme inmediatamente"

-"Me alegro que haya dicho eso"

-"Si…" _"que será lo importante que quiere hablar mi madre¿?? Mejor me apresuro a terminar de arreglarme jeje"_ pensó Yukiko sonriendo al ver lo hermosa que se veía con ese vestido blanco que Tae le había traído. El vestido era largo y le llegaba hasta los pies, se ceñía muy bien a su esvelto, su escote era muy pronunciado y permitía ver en cierta forma sus atributos, y su cintura llevaba un corte en forma de V que desde ahí hasta sus pies era pomposo.

_**I´M TIRED OF BEING WHAT YOU WANT ME TO BE**_

_**(ESTOY CANSADO DE SER LO QUE TU QUIERES QUE SEA)**_

_**FEELING SO FAITHLESS LOST UNDER THE SURFACE**_

_**(SINTIÉNDOME SIN FE, PERDIDO BAJO LA SUPERFICIE)**_

_**DON´T KNOW WHAT YOU´RE EXPECTING OF ME**_

_**(NO SÉ QUÉ ESTÁS ESPERANDO DE MÍ)**_

_**PUT UNDER THE PRESSURE OF WALKING IN YOUR SHOES**_

_**(PUESTO BAJO LA PRESIÓN**__**DE CAMINAR EN TUS ZAPATOS)**_

-_"Estoy cansada que mi madre siempre me diga cosas como: Una doncella como tu no debe de estar haciendo semejantes escenas, eres la sucesora del trono y por tanto debes comportarte como tal" _gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarse en sus mejillas un poco sonrosadas _"Estoy cansada que me compare con las otras princesas de los otros reinos, no se qué espera de mi, pero hasta cierto punto comienzo a asfixiarme"_

_**(CAUGHT IN THE UNDERTOW JUST CAUGHT IN THE UNDERTOW)**_

_**[ATRAPADO EN LA RESACA SOLO ATRAPADO EN LA RESACA**_

_**EVERY STEP THAT I TAKE IS ANOTHER MISTAKE TO YOU**_

_**(CADA PASO QUE DOY ES OTRO ERROR PARA TI)**_

_**(CAUGHT IN THE UNDERTOW JUST CAUGHT IN THE UNDERTOW)**_

_**[ATRAPADO EN LA RESACA SOLO ATRAPADO EN LA RESACA**_

Yukiko bajaba las largas y extensas escaleras de su palacio, caminando con sus pies desnudos y sin importarle el frío que recibían, abrió una gran puerta de color transparente que obviamente era de hielo. A lo lejos de aquella y extensa habitación, su madre se encontraba sentada en el trono real. Mitsuko, de cabellos como el oro y de mirada azulada, miraba con desprecio a su única hija, y por tanto, la única heredera al trono de las tierras del sur.

Silenciosamente, Mitsuko se levantó de su trono arrastrando así su largo vestido de color turquesa. Yukiko veía que su madre se acercaba con una mirada de reproche¿??… no sabia que le estaba reprochando, pero dispuesta a ver que tan lejos iba a llegar su madre, se detuvo en seco. Mitsuko, viendo que su hija se detenía de forma seca, siguió acercándose con rapidez. El sonido de una bofetada rompió con el silencio que hace minutos antes gobernaba a la habitación.

-"Qué te he dicho yo Yukiko"

-"Madre…" susurró esta sobandose la mejilla que se encontraba sonrojada y con la marca de una mano, señal de cómo su madre la había recibido

-"Cuantas veces te diré que te comportes como una doncella, como la futura heredera que gobernará estas tierras" continuaba su madre, poco importándole el estado de shock en el que se encontraba su hija

_**I´VE BECOME SO NUMB **_

_**(HE**__**QUEDADO TAN INSENSIBLE) **_

_**I CAN´T FEEL YOU THERE**_

_**(PUEDO SENTIRTE AHÍ)**_

_**I´VE BECOME SO TIRED**_

_**(ESTOY CANSADO)**_

_**SO MUCH MORE AWARE**_

_**(MUCHO MÁS INSENSIBLE)**_

-_"Imaginé que comenzaría con una humillación, cada vez me da gana de escapar con mi príncipe azul, él no es como mi madre, él me ama de verdad…"_

-"Yukiko, me estas prestando atención!!"

-"Si madre"

-"Definitivamente no se que voy a hacer contigo"

-_"Y aquí vamos de nuevo"_ Yukiko solo volteo su mirada grisácea para cualquier otra parte de la habitación

-"Bueno, dejaremos esa plática para otro momento"

-_"Por fin!!"_

-"La razón por la que te llamé fue para anunciarte que te he comprometido con el príncipe de las tierras del norte, Kazuo"

-_"Qué!!"_ el rostro de la princesa fue desfigurándose y tomando una seriedad que nunca antes Mitsuko había visto en su hija

_**I´M BECOMING THIS **_

_**(ME ESTOY CONVIRTIENDO EN ESTO)**_

_**ALL I WANT TO DO**_

_**(TODO LO QUE QUIERO HACER)**__**  
**__**IS BE MORE LIKE ME **_

_**(ES SER MÁS COMO YO)**_

_**AND BE LESS LIKE YOU**_

_**(Y SER MENOS COMO TU)**_

-"No lo quiero conocer"

-"Disculpa¿??" interrogó la madre de Yukiko

-"Te he dicho que no quiero conocer a ese tal Kazuo"

-"Más respeto Yukiko, soy tu madre y por tanto reina de estas tierras, y si yo quisiera yo te…"

-"Me desterrarías¿??" comenzó a provocar Yukiko, sin importarle las consecuencias que tendría luego –"Desterrarías a la única heredera de estas tierras¿??"

-"Si me veo obligada… si" sentenció Mitsuko, mientras que Yukiko la miraba con asombro

-"Madre, nunca pensé que fueses capaz de todo por llegar tan lejos"

-"TE HE DICHO QUE ME RESPETES, ESTOY CANSADA DE TI, ERES UNA IGUALADA ¿¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DESAFIARME DE ESA MANERA YUKIKO" Mitsuko zarandeaba a su hija y seguía gritándole a su hija frente a la cara -"ESTOY HARTA DE TU COMPORTAMIENTO YUKIKO"

-"Y MÁS HARTA ESTOY YO DE TI MAMÁ, HARTA DE CÓMO ME TRATAS Y DE CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME COMPORTE, DEJAME SER COMO YO SOY Y NO COMO TU ERES" respondió Yukiko, sorprendiendo a su madre

-"Y CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE ERES¿??"

-"SOY ALGUIEN QUE ESTA LIBRE DE TI"

Yukiko dio media vuelta para comenzar a correr lo más rápido que sus pies podían dar, su madre la siguió, quería ver hasta donde llegarían las cosas.

-_"Creo que me pase… pero no importa, así soy yo!!" _pensaba la rubia de vestido blanco que no paraba de correr, estaba feliz por lo que le había dicho a su madre.

_**CAN´T YOU SEE THAT YOU´RE SMOTHERING ME**_

_**(¿NO PUEDES VER QUE ME ESTÁS SOFOCANDO?)**__**  
**__**HOLDING TOO TIGHTLY **_

_**(AMARRÁNDOME MUY FIRMEMENTE) **_

_**AFRAID TO LOSE CONTROL**_

_**(TEMEROSO DE PERDER EL CONTROL)**__**  
**__**CAUSE EVERYTHING THAT YOU THOUGHT I WOULD BE**__**  
(**__**PORQUE TODO LO QUE PENSASTE QUE YO SERÍA)**_

_**HAS FALLEN APART RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU**_

_**(SE DERRUMBÓ JUSTO FRENTE A TI)**_

-_"Creo que nunca le tuve que haber dicho que me hartaba, pero es que cada día es lo mismo y por un momento pensé que me estaba ahogando en la presión en la que me sometía" _pensaba Yukiko, dejando volar a su imaginación _"si tan solo mi madre pudiera entender que no me quiero casar con ese tal Kazuo, mi corazón le pertenece únicamente a…" _no pudo continuar su diálogo mental debido a que había tropezado con algo.

-"Lo siento, Sra. Yukiko¿??"

-"Kenji, cuantas veces te he dicho que solo me llames por mi nombre¿?? Dijo un poco enfadada la chica de mirada grisácea al pelinegro de mirada ambarina

-"Lo siento, no fue mi intención"

-"Shhh…no digas más" la chica le había puesto su dedo índice sobre sus labios mientras que se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de Kenji.

-"Sabes que no debemos de hacerlo en público" dijo un tanto hipnotizado el chico mientras que navegaba en esas cuencas grisáceas de su amada

-"Ya nada importa, solo tú y yo" la chica se fue acercando más, mientras que Kenji la agarraba por la cintura y le besaba la comisura de sus labios

El beso estaba cargado de ternura, que fue reemplazada por la pasión que empezaba a nacer entre ellos y que poco a poco los quemaba y les quitaba el aire para respirar. Yukiko colocó sus brazos en el cuello de Kenji, mientras que él la sujetaba más fuerte por su pequeña cintura. Yukiko profundizó más el beso, se estaba desquitando con el pobre chico que no tenía culpa de lo que había ocurrido con la reina Mitsuko.

-_"Solo quiero olvidar lo que mi madre quiere que sea, quiero olvidar mis prioridades y mis obligaciones, tan solo quiero…"_

-"YUKIKO"

-"Madre… yo"

-"Con que esto era lo que querías hacer, ser una cualquiera!!"

-"Madre… dejame…"

-"CALLATE" solo bastó unos cuantos pasos que dio Mitsuko para que quedara alfrente de la joven pareja

-"Su altesa…"

-"Kenji, retirate de una buena vez" y con su dedo índice, Mitsuko hizo un ademán para que siguiera su camino –"No puedo creer que me hicieras esto"

_**(CAUGHT IN THE UNDERTOW JUST CAUGHT IN THE UNDERTOW)**_

_**[ATRAPADO EN LA RESACA SOLO ATRAPADO EN LA RESACA**_

_**EVERY STEP THAT I TAKE IS ANOTHER MISTAKE TO YOU**_

_**(CADA PASO QUE DOY ES OTRO ERROR PARA TI)**_

_**(CAUGHT IN THE UNDERTOW JUST CAUGHT IN THE UNDERTOW)**_

_**[ATRAPADO EN LA RESACA SOLO ATRAPADO EN LA RESACA**_

_**AND EVERY SECOND I WASTE**_

_**(Y CADA SEGUNDO QUE PIERDO)**_

_**IS MORE THAN I CAN TAKE**_

_**(ES MÁS DE LO QUE PUEDO SOPORTAR)**_

-"Qué te hice ahora madre¿??" esta vez las lágrimas corrían libremente en el blanco rostro de la rubia, sus cuencas grisáceas se tornaban un tanto rojizas debido al efecto de llorar

-"Que qué me hiciste¿?? Todo lo que tenía planeado para ti se acaba de desvanecer y tu preguntas QUE QUÉ HICISTES¿??" Mitsuko una vez más le había regalado otra bofeteada mientras que seguía con su gran sermón –"Qué hice para merecer esto¿??"

-"…"

-"NO PIENSAS CONTESTARME¿??"

-"No!!" fue la seca respuesta que le pudo dar la pobre joven

-"DIME QUE TE HICE PARA MERECER SEMEJANTE INGRATITUD DE TU PARTE!!! DIME PORQUE ME PAGAS DE ESA MANERA"

-"No se" siguió respondiendo Yukiko, con un tono muy lejano a su realidad

-"POR QUÉ TE COMPORTAS ASÍ¿?? NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAGAS ESTO… POR QUÉ YO, QUE TE HE HECHO" entre cada grito, lagrimas de sangre resbalaban de las cuencas azulas de Mitsuko

-"PORQUE YA NO TE SOPORTO, NO SOPORTO ESTAR ASÍ!!"

_**I´VE BECOME SO NUMB **_

_**(HE**__**QUEDADO TAN INSENSIBLE) **_

_**I CAN´T FEEL YOU THERE**_

_**(PUEDO SENTIRTE AHÍ)**_

_**I´VE BECOME SO TIRED**_

_**(ESTOY CANSADO)**_

_**SO MUCH **__**MORE AWARE**_

_**(MUCHO MÁS INSENSIBLE)**_

-"Yukiko" su madre dijo en un susurro mientras las lágrimas no paraban de caer

-"Ya no me importa si piensas que soy una cualquiera, soy como soy y lo siento pero no podrás hacer nada para remediarlo"

-"BASTA!!! No quiero escuchar lo que me dices"

-"Pero si es la verdad, no quiero ser esto"

-"ERES UNA INSENSIBLE, SÓLO PIENSAS EN TI" continuó gritando Mitsuko, sin importarle que ciertos guardias y sirvientas pasaran cerca del lugar y vieran semejante espectáculo

-"TU ERES IGUAL, ESTOY CANSADA DE TI"

_**I´M BECOMING THIS **_

_**(ME ESTOY CONVIRTIENDO EN ESTO)**_

_**ALL I WANT TO DO**_

_**(TODO LO QUE QUIERO HACER)**__**  
**__**IS BE MORE LIKE ME **_

_**(ES SER MÁS COMO YO)**_

_**AND BE LESS LIKE YOU**_

_**(Y SER MENOS COMO TU)**_

-"Como te atreves jovencita…"

-"Sabes que… continuemos después esta _grandiosa plática_, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer" Yukiko estaba dando media vuelta para regresar al palacio, pero alguien la agarró violentamente del brazo

-"Ohhh no nooo, tu no te vas de aquí hasta que termine de decirte ciertas cosas"

-"Haber madre, que parte de _continuemos después_ no logras entender¿¿??"

-"A MI NO ME VAS A HABLAR ASÍ"

-"SOLO QUIERO IRME DE TU LADO"

-"NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ, DEBES ARREGLARTE YA QUE EL PRÍNCIPE KAZUO Y SU PADRE VENDRÁN ESTA TARDE!!"

-"YA NO ME GRITES MAMÁ!!"

-"SOLO QUIERO QUE SEAS COMO YO, EDUCADA, FIEL A SUS OBLIGACIONES…"

-"ES QUE NO QUIERO SER COMO TU, ES TAN DIFICIL ENTENDER ESO¿??" dijo esto último con un hilillo de voz

_**AND I KNOW**_

_**(Y SÉ)**__**  
**__**I MAY END UP FAILING TOO**_

_**(QUE YO PODRÍA TERMINAR FALLANDO TAMBIÉN**__**)  
**__**BUT I KNOW**_

_**(PERO SÉ**__**)  
**__**YOU WERE JUST LIKE ME **_

_**(QUE ERAS IGUAL QUE YO)**_

_**WITH SOMEONE DISAPPOINTED IN YOU**_

_**(CON ALGUIEN DECEPCIONADO DE TI)**_

-"CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ" su mano iba directo al rostro de Yukiko, pero no pudo completar con su objetivo: la mano de Yukiko la detuvo antes de que su mejilla se sonrojara una vez más (n.a: esta madre y esta hija son muuyyy violentas)

-"En serio deseo terminar esta discusión"

-"No, tu comenzaste así que no te quejes"

-"SABES QUE… no quiero cometer tus mismos errores"

-"Y ahora de qué errores hablas Yukiko¿??"

-"Ser como tu has querido que sea yo"

-"…"

-"Porque sabes, eres igual que yo… solo que yo no estoy decepcionada de mi"

-"Hija…"

-"No, ahora déjame terminar: creo que he cambiado de pensar… tu no eres igual que yo, lo fuiste hace mucho, pero igual aunque hayas cambiado sigues decepcionada de ti y de lo que eres"

-"Yukiko… no me ha…"

-"Sabes, me largo… hasta la tarde"

Yukiko corria lo más rápido para que nadie la alcanzara, dejando a su madre sumida en un mar de pensamientos que solo ella tenia la llave para descubrir ciertas cosas ocultas de ella.

_**I´VE BECOME SO NUMB **_

_**(HE**__**QUEDADO TAN INSENSIBLE) **_

_**I CAN´T FEEL YOU THERE**_

_**(PUEDO SENTIRTE AHÍ)**_

_**I´VE BECOME SO TIRED**_

_**(ESTOY CANSADO)**_

_**SO MUCH **__**MORE AWARE**_

_**(MUCHO MÁS INSENSIBLE)**_

-_"Ahora sí se me pasó la mano con lo que le dije a mi madre… pero es que tan solo de recordar"_

"_La razón por la que te llamé fue para anunciarte que te he comprometido con el príncipe de las tierras del norte, Kazuo"_ la voz de su madre se seguía escuchando, pero en su mente

_-"Es que ella no me puede entender¿?? Que le cuesta comprenderme, digo, ella es la reina de todas estas tierras y por tanto debe tener una gran capacidad para saber ciertas cosas"_

"_ERES UNA INSENSIBLE, SÓLO PIENSAS EN TI" _volvía una vez más a su mente alguna de las tantas palabras que le había dicho

_-"Ya no me importa ser lo insensible que dice mi madre que soy, a ella no le importó lo cansada que estaba con su actitud"_

_**I´M BECOMING THIS **_

_**(ME ESTOY CONVIRTIENDO EN ESTO)**_

_**ALL I WANT TO DO**_

_**(TODO LO QUE QUIERO HACER)**__**  
**__**IS BE MORE LIKE ME **_

_**(ES SER MÁS COMO YO)**_

_**AND BE LESS LIKE YOU**_

_**(Y SER MENOS COMO TU)**_

"_ESTOY HARTA DE TU COMPORTAMIENTO YUKIKO" _

"_Y MÁS HARTA ESTOY YO DE TI MAMÁ, HARTA DE CÓMO ME TRATAS Y DE CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME COMPORTE, DEJAME SER COMO YO SOY Y NO COMO TU ERES"_

-_"Pero en que rayos me estoy convirtiendo¿?? Jamás le hubiera dicho nada de lo que pienso, pero no quiero decir que me arrepiento"_

_**I**__**´VE BECOME SO NUMB **_

_**(HE**__**QUEDADO TAN INSENSIBLE)**_

_**I CAN´T FEEL YOU THERE**_

_**(PUEDO SENTIRTE AHÍ)**_

_**I´M TIRED OF BEING WHAT YOU WANT ME TO BE**_

_**(ESTOY CANSADO DE SER LO QUE TU QUIERES QUE SEA)**_

_**I´VE BECOME SO NUMB **_

_**(HE**__**QUEDADO TAN INSENSIBLE) **_

_**I CAN´T FEEL YOU THERE**_

_**(PUEDO SENTIRTE AHÍ)**_

_**I´M TIRED OF BEING WHAT YOU WANT ME TO BE**_

_**(ESTOY CANSADO DE SER LO QUE TU QUIERES QUE SEA)**_

-_"Madre, creo que usted tiene TODA LA RAZÓN, soy una insensible y… no me importa si te llegaron a herir mis palabras, en esto me he convertido"_

"_SOLO QUIERO QUE SEAS COMO YO, EDUCADA, FIEL A SUS OBLIGACIONES…"_

"_ES QUE NO QUIERO SER COMO TU, ES TAN DIFICIL ENTENDER ESO¿??" _

Yukiko ni cuenta se había dado que se encontraba frente a la fría y grande puerta de su cuarto. Con cuidado deslizo su mano en esa fría puerta de hielo, de su mano comenzó a salir ciertos destellos azules que hicieron que apareciera una llave en forma de copo de nieve. La introdujo en la puerta , y lentamente esta le habría paso para que entrara.

-_"Las voces de lo que pasó en la pelea siguen en mi cabeza, como si mi madre estuviera aquí… pero, no me cansaré de decir que no me arrepiento de nada, seré lo más insensible e insolente… pero no quiero ser como la GRAN REINA MITSUKO, eso nunca"_

**----------------------------Fin de Flash Back--------------------------**

-"Luego de eso mi madre murió y yo como la única heredera al trono, era mi deber el contraer nupcias con alguien de la realeza"

-"En este caso Kazuo, verdad¿¿??" preguntó Sango

-"Si, sus padres murieron de una forma misteriosa así que el se convirtió en el rey de las tierras del norte"

-"Bien, entiendo que quieras matar a Inuyasha porque el era Kazuo y te obligaron a casarte con él" Yukiko asintió a lo que le había dicho Sesshomaru –"Pero lo que no entiendo es porque me quieres matar"

-"Mmm… hermanos tenían que ser no¿??" los medio hermanos solo miraron a la azabache con cara de pocos amigos mientras que esta tuvo que controlarse para no romper a carcajadas –"Iba a explicar eso, luego de lo que acabo de relatar y de que me casase con Kazuo las cosas no fueron para bien…"

**----------------------------Inicio de Flash Back--------------------------**

**In the End (Al Final)**

Después de la gran boda que había ocurrido en las tierras del sur, Kazuo veía a través de una ventana el lago que le fascinaba a su esposa, Yukiko. Y es que la amaba tanto aunque él sabia que ella era infeliz a su lado ¿¿Por qué¿?? Porque aunque estuvieran juntos, el corazón de Yukiko le pertenecia a alguien más… aunque no sabía a quien a ciencia cierta, pero era probable que si encontrara a ese ladrón, lo mataría solo por obtener el amor de esa rubia que hacía que con su voz se desatará una tormenta de pasión en su interior.

-"Algún día serás mía, eso puedo jurarlo" Kazuo pensó en voz alta, haciendo que su hermosa esposa despertara de sus hermosos sueños –"Buenos días amor"

-"Mmm… buenos días Kazuo" respondió esta de muy mala gana

-"A donde vas Yukiko¿?? No vas a comer¿??"

-"No, no tengo hambre" y diciendo esto, salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo

_**It starts with [one**_

_**(EMPIEZA CON UNA)**_

_**One thing, I don't know why**_

_**(UNA COSA, NO SE POR QUE)**_

_**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**_

_**(NI SIQUIERA IMPORTA LO MUCHO QUE TE ESFUERCES)**_

_**Keep that in mind **_

_**(TENLO EN MENTE)**_

_**I designed this rhyme to explain in due time**_

_**(DISEÑE ESTA RIMA PARA EXPLICARLO EN SU MOMENTO)**_

-_"Definitivamente cada día que paso al lado de este hombre me arrepiento cada vez más el haber decidido aceptar contraer nupcias, no es mala persona, pero no soy feliz a su lado y esto me hace sentir mal"_

"_Te encuentras bien cariño"_

_-"Siempre suele preguntarme eso y… siempre le respondo con frialdad que no ocurre nada"_

"_Te has retrasado un poco"_

_-"Kenji siempre suele decirme eso, y yo simplemente le respondo con un gran beso. Que diferencia hay entre estos dos hombres que me aman con locura y pasión¿?? Que sería feliz al lado de Kenji, mientras que con Kazuo es todo lo contrario. Son tan parecidos pero tan diferentes."_

"_Te amo"_

_-"Es lo que ambos suelen decirme, pero a uno es a quien verdaderamente le correspondo. Escribí algo para Kenji que espero y le guste._

_**All I know**_

_**(LO UNICO QUE SE)**_

_**Time is a valuable thing**_

_**(EL TIEMPO ES ALGO VALIOSO)**_

_**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings**_

_**(VELO PASAR VOLANDO MIENTRAS EL PENDULO SE BALANSEA)**_

_**Watch it count down to the end of the day**_

_**(VELO EN CUENTA REGRESIVA HACIA EL FINAL DEL DIA)**_

_**The clock ticks life away**_

_**(EL RELOJ SE LLEVA LA VIDA)**_

-_"Lo único que sé es que he perdido mi tiempo con Kazuo… si llevo 1 año siendo infiel y lo único que he podido aprender es que el tiempo es algo muy valioso y que no habrá oportunidad de volver a vivir y después retroceder. El tiempo vuela y no hay manera de detenerlo, es por eso que cada día que me levanto, pienso en que haré hasta que me valla en el final de mis últimos días."_

"_Están esperándote, no puedes demorar más"_

_-"Si, al final del día me encuentro con una cuenta regresiva de tiempo en el que debo apresurarme a mi habitación para que no se den cuenta de mis acciones"_

_**It's so unreal **_

_**(ES TAN IRREAL)**_

_**Didn't look out below **_

_**(NO TOME PRECAUCION)**_

_**Watch the time go right out the window**_

_**(VI AL TIEMPO SALIR POR LA VENTANA)**_

_**Trying to hold on, didn't even know**_

_**(INTENTANDO AFERRANDOME PERO SIN SABER)**_

_**I wasted it all just to watch you go**_

_**(SE DESPERDICIO TODO PARA VERTE PARTIR)**_

El tiempo se paso volando de una forma tan irreal, Yukiko mientras tanto se había dedicado a ponerse aquel vestido que su madre le había regalado para que se presentase con el príncipe Kazuo… en aquel entonces. Mientras que ella se arreglaba para salir como siempre en la noche, Kazuo la observaba en un lugar donde ella ni lo notase.

Sí, se dio cuenta que ella no tomo la debida precaución de sus salidas nocturnas que para él eran muy misteriosas y… descubriría que hacía cada noche en la que se escapaba de su alcoba.

_**I kept everythin inside**_

_**(MANTUVE TODO EN MI INTERIOR)**_

_**And even though I tried**_

_**(Y AUNQUE ME EZFORCE SE DERUMBÓ)**_

_**It all fell apart**_

_**(LO QUE SIGNIFICO PARA MÍ)**_

_**What it meant to me will eventually be a**_

_**memory of a time when i [tried so hard**_

_**(EVENTUALMENTE SERA UN RECUERDO**_

_**DE UN MOMENTO EN EL QUE [ME EZFORCÉ TANTO)**_

-_"Nunca te he reclamado nada Yukiko, jamás te he pedido que me llegases a corresponder, pero lo que si es cierto es que he guardado todo en mi interior para no acabar con esta farza que… aunque me haga daño, permanecerá como un recuerdo en la eternidad. Si tan solo te esforzaras como yo lo hago para sacar a flote nuestro matrimonio…"_ Kazuo se dio media vuelta para volver al palacio y hacer como si nada.

_**Tried so hard and got so far**_

_**(ME EZFORCÉ TANTO Y LLEGE TAN LEJOS)**_

_**But in the end, it doesn't even matter**_

_**(PERO AL FINAL ESO NI SIQUIERA IMPORTA)**_

_**I had to fall to lose it all**_

_**(TUVE QUE CAER PARA PERDERLO TODO)**_

_**But in the end it doesn't even matter**_

_**(PERO AL FINAL ESO NI SIQUIERA IMPORTA)**_

Yukiko seguía escribiendo en un pedazo de papel la rima que le regalaría a Kenji, claro que había llegado muy lejos pero sinceramente no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho. Tampoco le importaba perderlo todo por el, solo a él lo amaba y al final, lo demás no importaba.

_**One thing, I don't know why**_

_**(UNA COSA, NO SE POR QUE)**_

_**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**_

_**(NI SIQUIERA IMPORTA LO MUCHO QUE TE ESFUERCES)**_

_**Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme**_

_**(TENLO EN MENTE DISEÑÉ ESTA RIMA)**_

_**To remind myself how (I tried so hard)**_

_**(PARA RECORDARME COMO [ME EZFORCE TANTO)**_

-_"Mi vida, tanto tiempo ha pasado desde que te decidiste declararme tu amor, y aun en contra de la propia vida, seguimos juntos… pero a escondidas jeje… No hemos cambiado casi nada, solo yo que me he esforzado tanto para seguir a tu lado sin que nadie se de cuenta…_

_**I tried so hard**_

_**ME EZFORCE TANTO**_

_**In spite of the way you were mocking me**_

_**(AUNQUE TE BURLARAS DE MI)**_

_**Acting like I was part of your property**_

_**(ACTUANDO COMO SI YO FUESE DE TU PROPIEDAD)**_

_**Remembering all the times you fought with me**_

_**(RECORDANDO TODAS LAS VECES QUE PELEASTE CON MIGO)**_

_**I'm surprised it got so [far**_

_**(ME SORPRENDE QUE HAYA LLEGADO TAN LEJOS)**_

_Si que me he esforzado, pero aunque te burlaste de mi cuando te propuse que nos siguiéramos viéndonos, nunca te negaste y de ahí en adelante quedamos vernos en las noches. _

_Lo más divertido era que me reclamabas como tu propiedad, sabiendo que le pertenezco a Kazuo, mi esposo; recuerdo las tantas veces que peleamos solo porque te ponias celoso de mi esposo al decirte que queria algo de privacidad conmigo y que te marcharas. Nunca pensé que lo nuestro llegaría tan lejos, pero no me arrepiento de nada… solo el no poder estar contigo en mi habitación._

_Feliz Aniversario Kenji!!!" –_"Por fin lo terminé" exclamó Yukiko, se levantó del pupitre de hielo que se encontraba en su habitación para encaminarse hacia donde su amado la esperaba.

_**Things aren't the way they were before**_

_**(LAS COSAS NO SON COMO ERAN ANTES)**_

_**You wouldn't even recognize me anymore**_

_**NO ME RECONOCERIAS AHORA**_

_**Not that you knew me back then**_

_**(Y NO ES QUE ME CONOCIAS EN ESE ENTONCES)**_

_**But it all comes back to me in the end**_

_**(PERO AHORA LO RECUERDO TODO AL FINAL)**_

Ya había anochecido, y aunque no es normal que en los lugares fríos ocurra esto, era la temporada en la que habría noche en el día.

Yukiko se adentró un poco en el bosque, mientras que Kazuo la seguía a una distancia prudente para que ella no se diera cuenta.

-"Kenji eres lo mejor que me ha pasado"

-"Yo…" la chica comenzó a besar Kenji de una manera salvaje, que al parecer era sexy para el chico. Kenji la empujó a un árbol, acorralándola con su cuerpo, y con sus manos comenzó a desvestir a la chica… mientras que esta no paraba de gemir producto de la excitación.

Yukiko no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, mientras que Kazuo veía como su _querida esposa _adquiría un aura muy poderosa.

-"KENJI" el grito de Yukiko hizo que Kenji y su compañera detuvieran el acto

-"Yu… Yukiko, q… qué hacees aquí¿??" tartamudeo este

-"Su alteza yo…" de un solo movimiento de las manos de Yukiko, la mujer se congeló

-"Yukiko, yo…"

-"No tienes que explicarme nada, además nunca me conocístes y apuesto que no me reconoces ahora"

_**I kept everything inside**_

_**(MANTUVISTE TODO EN TU INTERIOR)**_

_**And even though I tried**_

_**(Y AUNQUE LO INTENTE TODO SE DERRUMBO)**_

_**It all fell apart**_

_**(LO QUE SIGNIFICO PARA MI)**_

_**What it meant to me will eventually be a**_

_**memory of a time when I [tried so hard**_

_**(EVENTUALMENTE SERA UN RECUERDO**_

_**DE UN MOMENTO EN EL QUE[ME EZFORCE TANTO)**_

-"Yukiko, en verdad no…"

-"Tranquilo, ya no importa"

-"En serio"

-"Si"

Kenji trató de acercarse a Yukiko, pero de repente no pudo mobilizarse

-"Yukiko..."

La chica había creado una pared de hielo quedando así separados. Mientras tanto Kazuo dio media vuelta con dirección al palacio –_"Amor, te llevarás una sorpresa al regresar al palacio" _y pensando estas cosas, se retiró para dejar la escena que… para ser sinceros, había acabado con las esperanzas de conquistar a Yukiko.

-"Yukiko, perdóname, no fue mi intención" decía un Kenji asustado, y como no estarlo si te están congelando poco a poco

-"Sabes, lo nuestro solo será un recuerdo de lo tanto que me esforcé por estar contigo"

El hielo estaba cubriendo el cuello de Kenji y poco a poco comenzó a subir de forma lenta.

-"Yukiko, te amo y siempre te amaré" y con estas últimas palabras, el cuerpo de Kenji quedo cubierto de hielo, totalmente congelado y sin señal de vida.

-"Eres un imbécil" Yukiko hizo que se desapareciera la pared de hielo, se arrodilló bruscamente y comenzó a llorar como nunca –_"Por qué Kenji¿?? Por qué tu¿??_

Lentamente se levantó de donde se encontraba, dio media vuelta y ahora solo tenía un destino: llegar al palacio y descansar.

_**Tried so hard and got so far**_

_**(ME EZFORCÉ TANTO Y LLEGE TAN LEJOS)**_

_**But in the end, it doesn't even matter**_

_**(PERO AL FINAL ESO NI SIQUIERA IMPORTA)**_

_**I had to fall to lose it all**_

_**(TUVE QUE CAER PARA PERDERLO TODO)**_

_**But in the end it doesn't even matter**_

_**(PERO AL FINAL ESO NI SIQUIERA IMPORTA)**_

-"Cariño, llegaste" saludó Kazuo con una sonrisa muy extraña

-"No estoy de ánimos"

-"Por qué¿?? Porque Kenji estaba con otra y te tocó verlo con tus propios ojos¿??"

-"Cómo…¿??"

-"Que cómo lo sé¿?? Fácil, te seguí"

-"No es posible"

-"Mira Yukiko, la próxima vez que te quieras comportar como una cualquiera, hazlo con alguien a quien no odie tanto… aunque, no habrá una segunda vez"

-"A que…"

-"Guardias… a ella, la quiero muerta… no, mejor tráiganmela viva porque pienso torturarla" de repente Kazuo comenzó a derramar lágrimas de sus ojos azules –_Porque me hiciste eso Yukiko, eras infeliz lo sé, pero no era razón para que me fueses infiel. Pero…" _una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse _"pagarás por lo que me has hecho, ya verás"_

_-"Tan lejos que había llegado nuestra relación, sé que dije que no me importaba perderlo todo pero… POR QUÉ ME HICISTES ESO KENJI" _seguía corriendo Yukiko hasta que llegó a su habitación. –"ABRETE" desfragmentó la puerta mientras que ella entraba lo más rápido posible, mientras que con su mano construia una pared de hielo para que tan siquiera le diera tiempo.

_**I put my trust in you **_

_**(CONFIE EN TI)**_

_**Pushed as far as I can go**_

_**(ME EXIGI TODO LO QUE PUDE)**_

_**For all this **_

_**(POR TODO ESTO)**_

_**There's only one thing you should know**_

_**(SOLO HAY ALGO QUE DEBES SABER)**_

_**I put my trust in you **_

_**(CONFIE EN TI)**_

_**Pushed as far as I can go **_

_**(ME EXIGI TODO LO QUE PUDE)**_

_**For all this **_

_**(POR TODO ESTO)**_

_**There's only one thing you should know**_

_**(SOLO HAY ALGO QUE DEBES SABER)**_

Si le dieran a escoger en estos momentos cómo morir, ella prefería mil veces matarse ella misma que dejar que Kazuo la torturara.

-_"Confíe en ti Kenji, y mira como me pagastes. Hice hasta lo imposible por estar contigo… y mira como termino todo…" _sus lágrimas seguían cayendo sobre sus mejillas mientras que una mirada irónica se dibujaba en su rostro _–"y la única forma de estar en paz conmigo misma es acabar con lo que me hace sentir mal: mi existencia"_

Un brillo intenso de color azul comenzó a salir de su mano, unas cuantas lágrimas bastaron para formar una espada de hielo-cristal… muy resistente a simple vista. Sus lágrimas se habían incrustado en el mango de la espada, formándose así una piedra de color azul.

-_"Espero que me llegues a perdonar Kenji"_

_**Tried so hard and got so far**_

_**(ME EZFORCÉ TANTO Y LLEGE TAN LEJOS)**_

_**But in the end, it doesn't even matter**_

_**(PERO AL FINAL ESO NI SIQUIERA IMPORTA)**_

_**I had to fall to lose it all**_

_**(TUVE QUE CAER PARA PERDERLO TODO)**_

_**But in the end it doesn't even matter**_

_**(PERO AL FINAL ESO NI SIQUIERA IMPORTA)**_

Yukiko agarró a la espada con su mano derecha, lista para el golpe final que tendría.

-_"Luché y me esforcé tanto, llegué muy lejos contigo Kenji, caí en medio del dolor, lo perdí todo solo por ti… pero al final nada de eso importa" _Yukiko dejó que una lágrima más se derramara para luego después, incrustarse en su pecho… haciendo que ella poco a poco se congelara. –_"Muy pronto volveré por mi venganza"_

-"Yukiko, queda usted…"

-"Que no ves… esta congelada"

-"Y ahora que hacemos"

-"Lo que resta de trabajo" aquel guardia agarró una escultura pequeña de una ave y la tiró con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo congelado de Yukiko

-"Así esta mejor"

-"Siii!!"

**----------------------------Fin de Flash Back--------------------------**

**-**"Sorprendente lo que nos cuenta" dijo Miroku

-"Si bueno, ya entendimos… ambos" dijo Inuyasha señalando a Sesshomaru

-"Me alegro, ya cumplí con mi parte… ahora les toca a ustedes" dijo Yukiko con una sonrisa de victoria, asustando a todos… especialmente a los medio-hermanos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continúa... besos a todos.

Atte: icegirl06 )


	10. Kagome vs Yukiko

Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Solo la historia y ciertos personajes (producto de mi invención) me pertenecen.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Capítulo 9

Kagome Vs. Yukiko

Ese cielo que estaba tan celeste, esa paz que sentía en ese lugar que jamás creyó volver a tener, miles de sensaciones que había llegado a extrañar a lo largo del tiempo. Las innumerables batallas que había tenido por la protección de la Shikon No Tama le había llegado a agotar tanto, que en este momento ya ni se acordaba de aquellas batallas que había tenido por los Shikon No Kakera que había llegado a compartir con aquellos a quienes en algún momento les llamó "amigos".

Una mujer de finas facciones, cabellos azabaches y de ojos achocolatados veía con entusiasmo a esos pequeñuelos que jugueteaban.

-"Venga a jugar con nosotros, Kagome-sama" una pequeña de cabellos castaños la llamaba con entusiasmo

-"Enseguida voy, Rika-chan" le respondió a la pequeña. _–"Mi vida como una joven normal se terminó hace mucho, mi deber es el proteger a esta aldea de cualquier peligro" _pensó para sus adentros la miko del futuro. Ahora era la miko de aquel lugar, muy apartado a la aldea de Kaede-obachan. _–"Me pregunto, ¿quiénes son mis familiares? ¿Por qué me encuentro aquí? Y sobretodo, ¿por qué siento que una parte de mí sigue estando vacía?"_

-"Kagome-sama!!" insistía la pequeña, logrando que la azabache regresara a la realidad, enterrando en lo más recóndito de su mente, aquellas preguntas sin respuestas que se habían formado.

**Crawling in my skin**

_(Arrastrándose en mi piel)_

-"Kagome-sama" le llamó una joven que no pasaba de los 17 años. –"Kagome-sama" le volvió a llamar

La azabache dejó de jugar con Rika, y se dirigió con pasos lentos hacía la joven de cabellos negros.

-"Dime Kari-chan"

-"Tenemos un problema con la Shikon No Tama"

Por un momento, la chica presintió que algo no andaba bien. Kari le seguía relatando el por qué se le necesitaba en el pueblo, sin embargo, ella no prestaba la debida atención. Sólo atinó cuando su aprendiz la jalaba en dirección al templo.

-"Gracias, Kari-chan" agradeció el houshi de cabellos grisáceos, debido a su edad y el largo trayecto que había logrado recorrer a lo largo de su vida.

-"Hai" fue lo único que respondió la aprendiz antes de retirarse.

-"Me necesitaba, sensei??"

-"Si" la miko esperó que su sensei terminara de relatar. -"La Shikon No Tama está adquiriendo un color negrusco, como si se estuviera llenando de sangre y maldad" el rostro de la miko seguía con su habitual serenidad, impacientando un poco al anciano. –"Necesitamos que la purifiques de inmediato, ya que eres la guardiana" finalizó su sensei.

-"No se preocupe" se dirigió a una puerta de madera, la deslizó suavemente y con rapidez tomó a la perla entre sus manos. _–"¿Cómo se pudo haber contaminado?" _sus poderes comenzaron a hacer que la perla entre sus manos destellase una tenue luz rosa.

**Crawling in my skin**

_(Arrastrándose en mi piel)_

**Without a sense of confident**

_(Sin un sentido de confianza)_

**Consuming, confusing**

_(Consumiendo, confundiendo)_

_-"No perteneces a este lugar"_ una voz resonó en aquella habitación

-"¿Quién es?" preguntó la miko a su interlocutor

-"¿No me reconoces?" una mujer vestida como miko apareció frente a ella, sus cabellos largos en negro, su mirada fría y calculadora, su rostro con carencia de sentimientos. –"No puedo creer que hayas sido presa fácil de esa bruja"

_-"Yo la he visto" _haciendo un pequeño viaje por su mente, pudo recordar el nombre de aquella mujer que tenía ciertas similitudes con su físico. –"Kikyo"

-"Me alegro que no me hayas olvidado del todo" se aproximó hacía la azabache –"Espero que recuerdes a Inuyasha"

-"¿Inuyasha?" confundida, se giró, dándole la espalda a esa extraña mujer

-"Disculpa, pero no entiendo nada de lo que me dices" respondió un poco confundida por lo que le decía Kikyo

-"¿No recuerdas de donde vienes?" la azabache negó con su cabeza. –"¿No recuerdas tu pasado?" la azabache volvió a negar. –"¿No recuerdas a Sesshomaru?" la miko estaba a punto de negar una vez más, cuando imágenes se colaron en su mente…

--------------- Flash Back---------------

-"Ya puedes salir de ahí humana" le gritó Sesshomaru, que con sus sentidos la había percibido.

-"Eh… yo… lo… siento" dijo esta saliendo de sus escondite y tartamudeando ya que no sabia que excusa inventar.

-"Sé que deseas lo mismo que yo" dijo este saliendo del lago y acercándose a ella de forma peligrosa.

-"A qué te refieres??" dijo esta tratando de no ponerse nerviosa.

-"Sabes a qué" dijo este acercándose más a ella, eliminando el espacio que quedaba entre ellos dos.

-"Yo…" la chica trató de decir algo pero fue silenciada por los labios de Sesshomaru que eran muy deliciosos, tan dulces como los caramelos.

---------------Fin Flash Back---------------

-"Yo… no sé" se agarró su cabeza mientras se la masajeaba, esas imágenes hacían que un dolor agudo le apareciera en su cien.

**Crawling in my skin**

_(Arrastrándose en mi piel)_

**Without**** a sense of confidence**

_(Sin un sentido de confianza)_

**I'm ****convinced that there's just too much pressure to take**

_(Estoy convencido de que hay demasiada presión que aguantar)_

**Something**** inside me that pulls beneath the surface...**

_(Algo dentro de mí que jala por debajo de la superficie…)_

-"¿No recuerdas a Inuyasha?" insistió la miko de mirada glaciar

-"Es que no sé si es un sueño o lo real"

-"Te ayudaré" Kikyo colocó su dedo índice en la frente de la azabache, mientras que un frío le recorría todo su cuerpo, las imágenes en la mente de Kagome no se hicieron esperar.

--------------- Flash Back---------------

-"Qué haces aquí" preguntó de forma seca

-"No creo que te importe" dijo apareciendo ante él pero tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que querían salir.

-"Me importa" respondió Sesshomaru.

-"No lo creo, ayer me hiciste tuya para que hoy te encuentre besando a Kagura."

-"Eso no te incumbe"

-"Claro que si"

-"No, no eres nada mío"

-"Qué??"

-"Anoche, para mi lo que pasó no significó nada, para ti si?"

-"Mmm… tal vez si" dijo esta bajando su mirada que se tornaba cristalina.

-"Para mi, ayer tenía deseos de ti, debía saciar esa sed que tenía"

La chica no podía creer que el medio hermano de Inuyasha le dijera todas esas cosas, pensaba que él era diferente, pero en algo se tenia que parecer no??

-"Sabes qué?? Vete al infierno!!" gritó esta dejando caer gruesas lágrimas -"púdrete" y diciendo esto se encaminó hacia el lago para irse por el bosque, en donde la encontraron.

---------------Fin Flash Back---------------

-"Creo que así está mejor" Kikyo se alejó unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás, Kagome estaba más que confundida, nada de eso parecía un simple sueño.

-"Eso… eso no puede ser cierto, nada es real" la azabache salió corriendo del templo, mientras que la imagen de Kikyo desaparecía como el viento.

_-"Nada de lo que he visto es cierto, yo no sé quienes son Inuyasha y ese tal Sesshomaru" _corría con rapidez, que no se percartó cuando pasó por un portal iluminado. –"¿Pero qué es este lugar?"

Todo estaba en tono azulado, las paredes de hielo, el piso cristalizado.

-"¿Cómo llegué a este lugar?" se preguntó la azabache, todo estaba congelado. Se acercó a una pared que le impedía su paso. Con su mano izquierda la tocó suavemente, mientras que una imagen en especial apareció en su mente.

--------------- Flash Back---------------

-"Por fin te sientes como yo"

-"Quién está hablando??" preguntó ella viendo a su alrededor y dándose cuenta que se encontraba sola.

-"Sabes quién soy… no te hagas" le respondió la misteriosa voz.

-"No, no se quién eres, déjate ver"

-"Ya me has visto" respondió, ignorando lo que le había pedido.

-"Yo…"

-"Así que estás cansada de llorar por amor?? Que cursi suenas, deberías saber lo que el destino te depara"

-"Mi destino..??"

Sintió que el lago la llamaba así que se sumergió completamente, pero cuando trató de salir de las aguas, se había congelado por completo y no tenía escapatoria ya que él oxígeno que le quedaba poco a poco se desvanecía. Sesshomaru no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-"Kagome, acepta tu destino, ayúdame!!" volvió a hablarle esa voz.

Ella cansada de tratar de romper el hielo que la aprisionaba, comenzó a recordar los mejores momentos que había vivido junto a sus amigos y por qué no, hasta de Sesshomaru se acordó. Solo sonrió y respondió un poco dudosa ante lo que le había dicho esa voz.

-"Acepto, acepto ayudarte" dejó escapar todo lo que le quedaba de oxígeno y poco a poco comenzó a sentir un frío que la hacía sentir confortable y lo último que hizo fue cerrar sus ojos.

---------------Fin Flash Back---------------

Se alejó bruscamente de aquella pared, nada de eso tenía sentido para ella. Su mente le hizo recordar algo en especial: ella no pertenecía al Segonku, ella venía del futuro. Se quedó estática al recordar a sus amigos, pero sobretodo, a aquel ser imponente llamado Sesshomaru.

**Crawling in my skin**

_(Arrastrándose en mi piel)_

**These wounds, they will not heal**

_(Estas heridas, no quieren sanar)_

**Fear is how I fall**

_Caigo por temor_

**Confusing, confusing what is real**

_(Confundiendo, confundiendo lo que es real)_

-"Pero ¿cómo llegué a este lugar?" volvió a preguntarse, mientras veía a cierta mujer de cabellos rubios del otro lado de la pared. –"¿Yukiko?"

-"Vaya, y yo que pensaba que no lograrías recordar nada, creo que te subestimé" ambas mujeres llevaban puesto ese traje blanco pomposo que en el pasado de Yukiko le fue regalado. Pero a diferencia de Yukiko, Kagome llevaba su capa blanca con el prendedor de copo de nieve.

-"¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz de hacerme esto?" preguntó indignada la azabache.

-"Porque si mal no estoy, tu estuviste de acuerdo en ayudarme"

-"Pero no te daba el derecho de hacerme olvidar todo"

-"Necesitaba un nuevo cuerpo, eres mi sucesora"

-"Quiero devuelta mi cuerpo!!!"

-"Lo siento pequeña, pero eso no te lo puedo dar"

Kagome vio que la sonrisa cínica de la rubia se hacía más amplia al ver su consternación.

-"Pequeña, siento dejarte pero tengo asuntos que atender en el exterior"

-"Pero…" la rubia desapareció en una ventisca helada. Ahora la temperatura de aquel lugar era inclemente, debía encontrar una forma de salir de su mente para poder ser quien controlase las acciones de su cuerpo.

Una voz del exterior la sacó de sus estrategias para escapar de ese lugar.

-"Sorprendente lo que nos cuenta" dijo Miroku

_-"¿Miroku?"_ la imagen de lo que pasaba en el exterior se podía ver en aquella pared que estaba frente a ella.

-"Si bueno, ya entendimos… ambos" dijo Inuyasha señalando a Sesshomaru

_-"¿Inuyasha?"_ Kagome estaba más que feliz, todos sus amigos se encontraban sanos, por lo menos era lo que veía.

-"Me alegro, ya cumplí con mi parte… ahora les toca a ustedes" dijo Yukiko con una sonrisa de victoria, asustando a todos… especialmente a los medio-hermanos.

_-"¿Cumplir su parte? ¿Pero a que se refiere esa bruja?" _sus pensamientos fueron silenciados al ver que Yukiko besaba a SU Sesshomaru _–"Espera, ¿dije MI Sesshomaru?" _

Luego de besar al youkai de mirada ambarina, se separó lo suficientemente lejos para formar una pared de hielo.

-----En El Exterior-----

_-"Pero que rayos le pasa a esa mujer" _se preguntó mentalmente el hanyou de cabellos platinados

-"Creo que ustedes dos (refiriéndose a ambos hermanos) aprenderán lo que se llama dolor" les dijo en voz alta la mujer que estaba del otro lado de la pared

-"Pero que rayos…"

Ambos hermanos vieron horrorizados que no podían moverse, sus pies se comenzaban a congelar, su sangre la sentían un poco pesada. El youkai de mirada ambarina no mostraba su temor a aquella persona, pero no sabía como podría liberarse de esto.

-"Sesshomaru, y eso que no dices nada¿??" preguntó burlesca al ver la expresión del youkai, estaba seria como siempre, pero sus ojos mostraban la preocupación que nacía al ver que el hielo ascendía más.

**There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface**

_(Hay algo dentro de mí que jala por debajo de la superficie)_

**Consu****ming, confusing**

_(Consumiendo, confundiendo)_

**This lack of self-control, I fear, is never ending**

_(Esta falta de autocontrol temo que nunca acabe)_

**Controlling, I can't seem**

_Controlarlo, no parezco_

Kagome no soportaba ver aquella tortura que sufrían ambas personas que habían jugado un papel muy especial en su vida. Sobretodo, ya entendía el por qué de ese beso: se estaba despidiendo de él, su muerta sería algo lenta, pero muy dolorosa por aquel pasado en el que sufrió y lloró tanto.

-"No puedo creer que me quedaré así nada más" caminaba de un lugar a otro mientras que las paredes del lugar la comenzaban a aprisionar –"Pero…" el lugar se hacía más angosto, pronto sería el turno de ella en morir.

Sabía que aún conservaba sus poderes de miko, juntó sus manos y una luz rosa iluminó todo el lugar. Las paredes se hicieron añicos por el poder espiritual, el frío del lugar desaparecía poco a poco, y su cuerpo ya estaba cansado.

-"¿Cómo podré salir de aquí?" quedó en shock al ver que las paredes de hielo se volvían a formar; la temperatura normal volvía a descender, quedando todo como estaba desde un principio; cristales puntiagudos se formaron, al parecer, Yukiko se había propuesto en acabar con su existencia. –"Grandioso" la muchacha no tenía escapatoria, estaba encerrada entre cuatro paredes de hielo. Su corazón dio un vuelco al recordar a Sesshomaru ser congelado. –"No puedo morir, no de esta manera" utilizó una vez más sus poderes espirituales, pero estos no habían surtido efecto alguno, las paredes estaban intactas. Su cuerpo también comenzaba a congelarse.

_-"No te rindas"_

La chica estaba más que desorbitada al ver su reflejo fuera del encierro.

-"No me he rendido, pero no puedo salir, ni siquiera me puedo mover" le respondió a su reflejo

_-"Puedes salir"_

-"¿Cómo?"

_-"Deja que el hielo te consuma"_

-"¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?

_-"Eres la sucesora de Yukiko, verdad ¿? Utiliza sus poderes para salir" _

-"Yo…" estaba cubierta de esa capa de hielo hasta su cuello, ya no podía hacer más nada. Trató de utilizar su poder espiritual, pero como estaba agotada, de nada servía el utilizarlo.

_-"Deja que te consuma" _fue lo último que la azabache pudo escuchar antes de ser consumida por ese frío. La voz tenía razón, ella era la sucesora de Yukiko, debía de tener esos poderes.

El cuerpo de la azabache se terminó de congelar, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su expresión era de paz. Sin duda alguna, su reflejo sabía que lograría obtener el control total de su cuerpo.

_-"Solo espero que no demore mucho en controlar sus poderes"_

**To find myself again**

_(Para encontrarme a mi mismo otra vez)_

**My walls are closing in**

_(Mis paredes se cierran)_

**(Without a sense of confidence**

_[Sin un sentido de confianza_

**I'm ****convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)**

_Estoy convencido de que hay demasiada presión que aguantar_

**I've felt this way before**

_(Me he sentido así antes)_

**So**** insecure**

_(Tan inseguro)_

Yukiko ya no sentía el poder de la pequeña miko en su interior, eso solo podía significar una cosa…

_-"Está muerta" _su sonrisa desapareció al ver lo que sus ojos le mostraban. El cuerpo en donde se encontraba ya no era el de la azabache, era el de ella.

-"¿Pensaste que te librarías fácilmente de mí?" la azabache se quitó la capucha que cubría su cabeza. –"¿Sorprendida?"

-"Ni te creas tanto, niñita insolente"

-"Kagome-chan" gritaron al unísono Shippo, Miroku y Sango

Ambas mujeres se miraban con odio, gris y chocolate, una combinación extraña, pero que estaba cargada de frialdad. Yukiko sonrió, nunca pensó que esa niñita se libraría fácilmente de sus poderes, pero ya le enseñaría bien que debía respetar a sus mayores.

Kagome mientras tanto, pensaba la manera de liberar a los hijos de Inu No Taisho. Eso iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, sin decir que el hielo les llegaba a ambos por las rodillas.

-"Kagome-chan" Sango se acercaba para ayudar a su amiga, pero una barrera de hielo se interpuso justo en frente de ella, evitándole que continuase.

-"No te atrevas, humana insignificante"

-"¿Cómo te atreves a llamarla de esa manera?" Kagome ya se había dado cuenta de lo que quería hacer Yukiko: pelearía con ella hasta matarla.

-"Tu insolente, ¿no deberías preocuparte más por ti?" la rubia le había encerrado en cuatro paredes, estas se movían y el objetivo era aplastar a quien fuese que estuviese metido. –"Creo que no aguantaste tanto como pensé que lo harías, jajaja!!"

_-"Tu puedes salir de aquí" _el reflejo de ella misma le hablaba a través de esas cristalizadas paredes. _–"Tu puedes Kagome, no te rindas fácilmente"_

-"Pero mi poder espiritual no funciona" respondió desesperada al sentir un poco de dolor, las paredes la comenzaban a apretar.

_-"Tu poder espiritual no servirá de nada. Tienes que estar segura de que podrás salir"_

_-"No puedo" _la azabache gritaba mentalmente, no quería que la rubia la escuchase.

_-"Claro que puedes, confía en ti"_

Una luz azul le rodeó todo el cuerpo, ambas extremidades sacaron una bola grande celeste. Sus verdugos se desfragmentaron en cuestión de segundos, dejando muy sorprendida a la rubia.

**Crawling in my skin**

_(Arrastrándose en mi piel)_

**These wounds, they will not heal**

_(Estas heridas, no quieren sanar)_

**Fear is how I fall**

_(Caigo por temor)_

**Confusing what is real**

_(Confundiendo lo que es real)_

La azabache se aproximó hacía la rubia. Ambos vestidos blancos iguales, ambos poderes sorprendentes, pero dos como ellas no podían estar en el mismo mundo, una de ellas debía de morir.

-"No te salvarás de esta" la rubia sacó de su espalda una espada de cristal, en el mango de esta había una piedra de color azul.

Yukiko corrió en dirección a la azabache, estaba a punto de rebanarle con un solo corte cuando ella también sacó una espada de su espalda. Esta era casi igual que la de la rubia, su diferencia estaba en que el mango de la espada llevaba una piedra con forma de copo de nieve en color blanco.

Las espadas sonaron por el choque de las mismas, ambas contrincantes hacían maniobras para lastimar a su oponente, pero no lo lograban, hasta que…

Un corte en el estómago de Kagome, su sangre comenzó a salir, tiñendo su vestido en un rojo carmesí. Kagome se puso una mano en la herida para poder sanarla con sus poderes de miko, pero todo era en vano.

-"No sanará"

La azabache simplemente le ignoró, volvió a posar su mano izquierda en la herida, pero sus poderes de miko no eran lo suficientes para cerrarle el corte.

-"¿Por qué insistes tanto? Ya te dije que no sanará"

Los hijos de Inu No Taisho que se encontraban separados por una pared de hielo, veían cómo la herida de la azabache no paraba de sangrar.

-"Kagome baka" Inuyasha estaba más que preocupado por su amiga que estaba mal herida. El youkai no dijo nada, pero en sus ojos se podía leer la preocupación e impotencia que sentía al ver a su mujer herida.

-"Kagome-chan" el grito de Sango se había escuchado como un eco. La azabache se encontraba de rodillas, sentía miedo de morir por desangramiento.

_-"No vas a morir"_ una voz en su cabeza le habló, reconocía es voz con facilidad.

-"Kikyo"

_-"No vas a morir. No te rindas, no temas" _

-"Kikyo" volvió a repetir mientras veía la imagen de ella justo al frente

_-"No pienses que lo que estas viviendo es un mal sueño. Todo esto es real, debes acabar con ella para que ambos" _señalando a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru _–"puedan salvarse"_

**Discomfort, endlessly, has pulled itself upon me**

_(El desasosiego sin fin se ha apoderado de mí)_

**Distracting, r****eacting**

_(Distrayendo, reaccionando)_

**Against my will, I stand beside my own reflection**

_(Junto a mi voluntad me paro al lado de mi propio reflejo)_

**It's haunting how I can't seem**

_(Su hechizo no parezco adivinar)_

Se levantó como pudo, agarró a su espada para atacar a cierta rubia que la veía con humor.

-"Vas a pagar por lo que me has hecho"

-"Vamos niñita, no puedes ni herir…" no pudo continuar, un puñetazo en su cara más un corte en el brazo salieron de la nada. Eso no le pareció nada divertido.

-"No será tan fácil acabar conmigo"

-"Y no podrás acabar fácilmente con ella" una doble de la azabache apareció, todos quedaron asombrados, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más peligroso.

Ambas azabaches comenzaron su ataque, la doble de Kagome le lanzó varios cristales de hielo, todos directo hacía su corazón.

-"Vamos a ver que tan buena eres" una sonrisa se asomó en el pálido rostro de la rubia, esa chiquilla le había herido, nada mortal, pero no permitiría que se quedara así.

_-"REACCIONA" _la voz de Kikyo despertó a la azabache, estaba tan preocupada por Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, el hielo ya estaba por sus caderas. Cuando por fin salió del trance, vio que los cristales iban directo a su corazón.

La azabache levantó una kekai muy poderosa, gracias a sus poderes de miko y los nuevos poderes que recién comenzaba a manejar.

_-"Creo que ya sé cómo acabaré contigo" _la azabache blandió su espada, la doble iba a repetir el ataque anterior pero no pudo, la azabache le había degollado. El cuerpo inerte desapareció, fragmentándose como un cristal.

**To find myself again**

_(Para encontrarme a mi mismo otra vez)_

**My walls are closing in**

_(Mis paredes se cierran)_

**(Without a sense of confidence**

_[Sin un sentido de confianza_

**I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)**

_Estoy convencido de que hay demasiada presión que aguantar_

**I've felt this way before**

_(Me he sentido así antes)_

**So ****insecure**

_(Tan inseguro)_

-"Creo que te he subestimado, lo suficiente como para no darme cuenta de que será un placer el verte morir" su expresión era seria y enigmática, aquellos ojos grisáceos estudiaban a cierta azabache, por nada del mundo dejaría que ella le ganase.

-"Ja, no creo que lo logres" respondió la azabache, mientras se acercaba a la pared que los separaba de ambos peliplateados.

Sus ojos por fin se encontraron. Una mirada ámbar llena de preocupación, una mirada chocolate diciendo que muy pronto todo el mal rato cesaría. Ellos sabían como interpretar su mirada, sobretodo aquel que el youkai de cabellos platinados le regalaba: cariño. La azabache tuvo que agarrarse de la pared, casi se desmayaba por esa mirada tan tierna y llena de amor (que la derretía por dentro). Su medio-hermano, aquel hanyou de platinados cabellos, veía la escena cargada de emoción y tristeza por parte de él.

_-"La he perdido. Todo esto es por mi culpa." _Internamente, sentía que perdía cierta parte de él, pero por otro lado, estaba feliz por su amiga. _–"Por fin ha encontrado a ese hombre que le dará todo lo que yo no pude, solo espero que esta tortura termine pronto"_ su vista se fijó en el hielo, ya estaba más allá de su cintura, en ese mismo estado se encontraba la persona que estaba a su lado.

-"Sabes Kagome, creo que al final te podrás reunir con él" Yukiko señaló a cierto youkai. –"Pero EN EL INFIERNO!!!"

-"Eso lo veremos" nuevamente iba a blandir su espada para ejecutar un nuevo ataque, pero su herida hizo que cayese de rodillas.

-"Creo que con esto aprenderás que conmigo no podrás acabar, jajaja"

-"Yo no creo eso" su herida comenzó a sangrar más, la piel de esa zona ardía mucho. Llena de falsas esperanzas, posó su mano derecha en la herida para sanarle con los poderes de miko, pero el efecto que recibió no era el esperado.

Su herida comenzaba a arderle más de lo que anteriormente sentía, poco a poco se comenzaba a enfriar aquella zona cortada. Sus manos ya no tenían el calor necesario para su cuerpo, se estaba congelando. La herida le incomodaba mucho con esa posición, así que optó por levantarse.

-"¿Qué me has hecho?" preguntó la azabache al verse su herida. Comenzaba a congelarse, y eso no le agradaba.

-"Te congelaré" fue la simple explicación que pudo dar aquella reina poderosa. –"Pero no te perderás del espectáculo" la azabache le miró confundida ante sus palabras. –"Porque verás como ellos" refiriéndose a ambos peliplateados. –"Mueren congelados" su sonrisa sádica fue lo que perturbó más a la pobre miko.

El hielo comenzó a cubrir con rapidez el pecho de ambos ambarinos, su sangre ya casi no circulaba, por lo que sabían que dejarían muy triste a cierta azabache de mirada tierna.

-"No puedes hacer eso" su inseguridad y sus temores hicieron que el hielo se esparciera hasta sus pies (pegándola al suelo y evitando su movilidad).

_-"Y tu debes tranquilizarte" _la voz de Kikyo le seguía aconsejando _–"No debes preocuparte por las consecuencias, nadie dijo que esto sería fácil, verdad ¿?_ La azabache sonrió, sorprendiendo a la rubia.

**Without a sense of confidence**

_(Sin un sentido de confianza)_

**Without a sense of confidence**

_(Sin un sentido de confianza)_

**Without a ****sense of confidence**

_(Sin un sentido de confianza)_

**I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take**

_(Estoy convencido de que hay demasiada presión que aguantar)_

_-"Nadie dijo que sería fácil" _repitió mentalmente la azabache.

-"¿De qué te ríes?" la rubia estaba molesta, esta niña estaba loca o qué ¿?? Después de lo que había dicho, visualizaba a la miko temblar por sus demonios internos. Pero todo esto la dejaba con una pizca de incertidumbre… esa niña estaba desquiciada al burlarse por su comentario.

-"De tu buen sentido del humor" la rubia seguía sin entender las palabras de la miko, pero lo que la dejó sin voz fue ver a la miko hacer descender el hielo que le cubría hasta el estómago.

-"Eso no…"

-"Soy tu sucesora, cierto¿? Debo de tener tus mismos poderes jeje"

-"Pierdes tu tiempo hablando conmigo, porque ellos van a morir" el cuello de ambos hermanos estaban cubiertos de esa capa fría.

-"No lo creo" con sus poderes recién manejados, el hielo de ambos peliplateados descendió hasta sus pies, permitiéndoles moverse una vez más. Utilizó nuevamente sus poderes para crear una kekai fuerte para ambos hermanos, lo suficiente como para que Yukiko no los torturara.

-"No será fácil deshacerte de mí"

-"¿Quién dijo que no lo sería?" la furia de Yukiko se percibía, agarró fuertemente a su espada para acabar con esa miko.

**To find myself again**

_(Para encontrarme a mi mismo otra vez)_

**My walls are closing in**

_(Mis paredes se cierran)_

**(Without a sense of confidence**

_[Sin un sentido de confianza_

**I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)**

_Estoy convencido de que hay demasiada presión que aguantar_

**I've felt this way before**

_(Me he sentido así antes)_

**So ****insecure**

_(Tan inseguro)_

-"MUERE!!" Kagome pudo esquivar con un poco de dificultad a la rubia.

–"_Las cosas se están poniendo mejor de lo que ya estaban." _su sarcasmo la hizo reír por un momento.

-"¿Te han dicho que estás loca?

-"Sabes, yo sé quién soy y cómo soy, así que ni me importa si crees que estoy loca"

-"Como sea, no tengo tiempo para preguntarte cómo eres" blandió su espada, la rubia intensificó el frío del lugar, haciendo que todos frotasen sus manos para transmitirse calor.

Las espadas volvieron a danzar majestuosamente, el sonido de ambos cristales que parecían metal resonaban en el lugar. Ambas mujeres con ganas de herir a su oponente para acabar aquella batalla cansina. Todos atentos por ver el final de todo esto, sabiendo que su amiga podía ganar o perder.

-"No te rindes, cierto¿?"

-"No soy tan cobarde como tu, Yukiko"

La rubia ya se estaba cansando. Una idea surgió de su cabeza, algo alocado, pero tan siquiera le pondría más emoción a todo, sabiendo que talvez todo podría llegar a su fin.

Shippo que silenciosamente apoyaba a su madre postiza, comenzó a sentir un frío desde los pies, y no era precisamente el cristal que pisaba. Los ojos castaños de Sango se ensancharon como nunca, el pequeño kitsune comenzaba a congelarse.

-"Mira lo que ocurrirá si no terminas conmigo" la rubia se detuvo un momento, quería ver el rostro pasmado de aquella azabache.

Kagome se descuidó mucho al tratar de ayudar a su hijo adoptivo, Yukiko le incrustó la espada en donde estaba su herida, esta vez traspasándola y bañando el cristal que pisaban con sangre.

**Crawling in my skin**

_(Arrastrándose en mi piel)_

**These wounds, they ****will not heal**

_(Estas heridas, no quieren sanar)_

**Fear is how I fall**

_(Caigo por temor)_

**C****onfusing what is real**

_(Confundiendo lo que es real)_

Ahora sí sabía con certeza que no viviría. Su herida si era mortal, además que sus poderes de miko no lo podrían sanar (antes tampoco lo pudieron hacer, sería más difícil que antes).

-"¿Qué te pasa Kagome, ya no puedes pelear más?

-"Al contrario, puedo seguir hasta matarte"

Ambas mujeres se abalanzaron, sus espadas seguían chocando. Kagome sentía que perdía mucha sangre (más de lo que había perdido anteriormente), se debilitaba poco a poco, pero ella no dejaría que la rubia la viera en su estado deplorable.

-"Kagome, estás muy débil" dejó de atacarla, mientras que la azabache se alejaba de ella por temor (n.a: quién no ¿??)

-"Estoy mejor que nunca"

-"Esto es lo que te va a pasar si sigues así" la rubia puso un dedo en su frente.

Estaba muerta, congelada. Sus amigos decapitados, el lugar decorado con hielo y cristales filosos. Lo otro que pudo ver en ese flash fue a Sesshomaru al lado de la rubia, besándose y dominando un mundo lleno de tinieblas.

-"Nada de esto se hará realidad!!!" blandió su espada y se la incrustó en el pecho, cerca de su corazón.

**Crawling in my skin**

_(Arrastrándose en mi piel)_

**These wounds, they will not heal**

_(Estas heridas, no quieren sanar)_

**Fear is how I fall**

_(Caigo por temor)_

**Confusing, confusing what is**** real**

_(Confundiendo, confundiendo lo que es real)_

Sacó su espada del pecho de la rubia, Yukiko cayó de rodillas al piso por el dolor que su herida ocasionaba.

-"¿Ves lo fácil que fue acabar contigo?" la sonrisa de victoria de la azabache hizo que la rubia tuviese un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-"Si, pero tu vienes conmigo al infierno"

-"¿Qué?" la espada de Yukiko atravesó el corazón de la joven azabache. Un dolor agudo se apoderó de aquella zona lastimada.

-"Creo que solo estaré congelada, pero tu no correrás esa suerte!!" Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, utilizó sus poderes de miko junto a los poderes de Icegirl (Yukiko), formó varios cristales puntiagudos. –"MUERE" dirigió su ataque con todas sus fuerzas los cristales azulados hacía el cuerpo de la rubia.

-"NOOOO!!!" su grito fue lo único que escucharon de ella. Su cuerpo fue cortado en varios pedazos por los cristales de hielo. Una ráfaga de viento creada por Kagome terminó de desaparecer los restos de aquella mujer.

Las paredes de hielo se derritieron, permitiendo que sus amigos se acercasen para que la pudieran ayudar. La kekai que protegía a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru también desapareció. Todos se acercaron a la azabache, estaba arrodillada por la herida, todos sabían el desenlace que tendría todo.

-"Kagome-chan" Sango vio que su amiga trataba de utilizar sus poderes de miko para poder salvarse de su triste final.

-"Sé que me estoy congelando, lentamente" vio sus pies, había perdido la sensibilidad y solo sentía mucho frío. –"Sango-chan" la castaña la miró con tristeza. –"No te pongas tristes, al final sé que esto debe pasar por el bien de todos"

-"Kagome-chan" le llamó el apuesto houshi de ojos azulados

-"Miroku, espero que cuides bien de Sango" vio que de los ojos almendrados de su amiga brotaban pequeñas lágrimas. –"Al final, acabamos con Yukiko y Naraku, verdad¿?" su sentido del humor se esfumó al ver que la capa de hielo llegaba casi a sus caderas.

-"Kagome"

-"Inuyasha" la azabache se acostó en el piso cristalizado para mayor "comodidad"

-"No seas baka, no vas a morir"

-"Claro que sí, no entiendes¿??" se aguantó las lágrimas, no quería que la recordaran llorando. –"Ella me hizo lo mismo que ella hizo hace tanto, moriré congelada y no hay forma de evitarlo" el hielo le cubría hasta su pecho, el proceso se estaba acelerando cada vez más.

-"Kagome" esa voz que se había mantenido en silencio. Su imponente voz la hizo temblar de alegría, al menos tendría la dicha de escucharle por última vez (independiente de la última pelea que habían tenido)

-"Sesshomaru" ahora se le dificultaba hablar, el hielo estaba cerca de su boca, era muy difícil el articular palabras. Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de eso, se acercó hasta quedar en el oído izquierdo de la chica.

-"Te amo" susurró lo bastante bajo para que solo ella lo escuchara. Los ojos de Kagome saltaron de alegría al escuchar esa declaración, pero el hielo ya no le permitía respirar.

Cerró sus ojos, despidiéndose de todo lo terrenal que había conocido. Sus amigos vieron con tristeza lo que a continuación ocurriría.

Kagome sentía que su cuerpo se despedía de ese mundo, ya no sentía el palpitar de su corazón, no sentía el calor de su cuerpo, no sentía a su sangre… todo había llegado a su final, no como ella hubiese querido, pero era un futuro mejor.

_-"Cuidense"_

Los presentes vieron como el cuerpo de la azabache se terminaba de cubrir con esa capa fina de hielo. Un brillo azulado iluminó el cuerpo de la azabache, el cielo comenzó a despejarse, la temperatura del ambiente comenzaba a volver a la normalidad.

Todo eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Kagome había muerto.

Continuará…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Respondiendo a los reviews:

**Nadja-chan: **Hola amiga!!! Espero que no estés molesta por mi demora, pero realmente la falta de inspiración y el desánimo se adueñaron de mí. Estaba a punto de borrar la historia cuando el sol salió una vez más. Mil disculpas, espero que este cap te guste!!!

**SessKag: **Hola amiga!!! Gracias por las porras, en verdad me da pena el no haber continuado, pero como anteriormente le dije a Nadja-chan, la falta de inspiración y el desánimo me controlaron. No es excusa, pero espero que esto pueda compensar lo tanto que te he hecho esperar. Me alegro que te haya gustado la loca trama. Mil disculpas y espero que te guste este cap!!!

Bueno, sé que no es excusa el decir que me desilusioné con mi historia, pero debo terminar lo que empecé…

La canción no me pertenece, es de Linkin Park (se nota que amo a este grupo ¿??) y se llama "Krwling"(versión reanimation)

Si quieren darme unos tomatazos (creo que me los merezco), ya saben como hacerlo.

Mil disculpas más, besos!!!!


End file.
